


Just Imagine

by cakeiton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 27,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeiton/pseuds/cakeiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doors opened by imagination are sometimes cruelly shut by reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

A breeze that swept across the grassy field brought cool blankets of comfort from the hot sun. Spring was coming to a close, the summer solstice fast approaching, and the world surrounding him pulsed in a synchronized melody of life, death, and rebirth. Seasons mattered little to the small youkai, time meaning almost less, and he thought about how many times the trees and flowers would wither before he even reached adolescence.

These were dark thoughts for someone so young, but there was not much else to do. The inuyoukai had his duties and lessons to attend daily, plus extra hours of practice required of him by status, but when it was all over it was exactly his station that refused him a normal child's life. Others in his peer group avoided him in the classroom and completely shied away in the dojo. At his young age the future Western Lord showed exceptional combat skills and scholarly knowledge. They were training him to be intimidating, unrivaled, and feared.

It was working.

As Sesshoumaru rested with the tall grass and listened to the whispering song of wind through the trees he wished for more. It was selfish, he knew, since he had everything anyone could ever need. But, what he wanted was to not be lonely.

Today, just as the day before, he found himself isolated and Sesshoumaru closed his round eyes and for the first time wished for a friend.

Suddenly, the bright sunlight was blocked. It was too imposing to be a cloud, yet he could not detect anything near.

Sesshoumaru lifted his lids and looked directly into deep, blue eyes filled with an unconditional cheer he would never possess.

"Hi there!"

"AH!" Surprised, he leapt to his feet, took a defensive form, and swiped his claws at… nothing.

Sesshoumaru spun to look in every direction several times, but the field was once again empty.

Though he couldn't scent or sense anyone near, he could have sworn a small girl with black hair was with him a moment ago.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

The small youkai became easily agitated in the weeks that followed, which darkened his normally stoic demeanor. His tutors suggested Sesshoumaru take private lessons instead of sharing in the customary social learning group, since he was frightening the other children. Even the lord and lady noticed odd shifts in his behavior. 

Routinely, his mother would greet him every morning before lessons then call on him when it was time for the daily hunt. His father would then instruct his son on alpha requirements and conflict resolution while pursuing prey for their night's meal. But, they were keeping their distance during the short time spent with Sesshoumaru a day, unaware of what was causing him such conflict.

The young inu spent most of his free time in the dojo, adjusting for his poor center of balance due to his age and executing his katas with an increasing ease. A rare late summer chill swept in from the open shoji screen, but he didn't pay it any attention. His mind was too busy thinking about deep, blue eyes and a painfully cheerful voice.

He detested being plagued with her memory, which was the only proof she had existed at all. Still, if he could only see the girl once more. She needed to know her place and, as far as he was concerned, she needed to be reprimanded for 'sneaking up' on him. He wished to meet her again.

Sesshoumaru jumped in the air and spun, extending one leg to slam it on an invisible opponent, when finally his wish came true.

"I didn't sneak up on you."

It was her voice. Sesshoumaru, as before, was so alarmed that he could not feel her presence he fell ungracefully upon the mat and looked across the room as an echoing giggle mocked him throughout the dojo.

"I thought you were supposed to be good at this."

He sneered at her voice. Her raven hair just graced the top of her shoulders. Unruly bangs hung too long, almost hitting the bridge of her nose, and for the few seconds he stared she had already tried brushing them away. Her clothing was odd, like nothing he'd ever seen with its shortened sleeves and an indecent amount of leg showing under cropped hakama. Well, he assumed he could call them hakama…

"Um…" The light tones of the mysterious little girl broke his concentration. "What do you want?"

Sesshoumaru's brow narrowed as he pushed down the anger that had built up since her last appearance. "Me? You are the one who shows up unannounced and unwanted."

She pouted, her full bottom lip comically sticking out, and whined. It was then Sesshoumaru noticed she had no fangs, no claws… and her ears were rounded.

"You are human!"

"If that's what you want me to be." Her smile returned and it confused him more.

He began to stalk her and was shocked when she mirrored him, matching step for step until they were making wide circles, staring at one another.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Another girlish chuckle. "Why don't you tell me?"

Sesshoumaru turned to circle the other direction and she followed.

"You know me."

"Yes." She was still smiling and part of him wanted to claw it off her face. The other part wanted to smile with her.

He compromised. With a scowl, Sesshoumaru continued his interrogation. "You are an intruder."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Nah-uh. You," she pointed at him with a dull finger, "want me here."

"Hn. I do not want for anything, especially not for a snide human with no sense of hierarchy."

She giggled even more. "If I'm snide, what does that make you?"

Again, they both spun simultaneously, however each step slowly brought them closer together.

"You cannot be here."

"You need me to be here."

Sesshoumaru started to fit all the pieces into place. The girl had no scent, no aura, and she appeared when he was most vulnerable. "This is impossible. I do not act like… like… a fool."

"It's not foolish," she scolded, "It's fun. And I know you don't, that's why I must."

"I have lost my mind."

"No, Sesshoumaru. You gained a friend!"

At last, they met in the middle, standing toe to toe and watching each other carefully.

With one more look up and down her small form, Sesshoumaru's brow rose in confused acceptance. "You are not real."

"I am to you." Yet again, she gave him another brilliant smile that had him forgetting he was ever alone.

They stood there for a minute as Sesshoumaru waited for her to either disappear or for him to wake up, but neither happened. Uncharacteristically, he sighed and gave in completely to his imagination. "So, what do we do now?"

The girl gleamed as she clapped her hands and skipped away, the short black hair bouncing with her until she reached the far wall. Unnecessarily, she cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "Show me how it's done! I want to see it perfect this time!" Sesshoumaru could hear the laugh in her voice and before he could suppress the urge, the corner of his mouth rose in a small smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

Sesshoumaru was physically graceful despite his young age. He also had the aptitude and presence to demand the respect he received.  
However, he was not emotionally mature enough to handle frequent criticism.

"Nay, if you keep your eyes narrowed all the time you can't see everything around you."

"Why do you look so serious all the time?"

"Don't glow your eyes red at me!"

The human girl, for lack of a better word, nagged him.

Sesshoumaru was in the dojo performing his lessons from earlier that day while his new obnoxious friend watched. The youkai child's haori hung from the toe of his hakama as his free arms and striped wrists flowed in polished patterns of swiping claws. It was impeccably done.

"You just sliced your haori."

He growled. The future taiyoukai just did not know how to handle anything but other's obedience and admiration.

Sesshoumaru turned towards the small girl, tightened his fists and stormed her way. "Why must you find fault in my every move!" The little inu prince growled down at her as the stripes at his cheek grew jagged. "All I do is perfection; I have been trained since birth! Every youkai in our domain recognizes and praises me for my abilities to be a strong alpha someday, yet you talk to me as if I am your equal!"

She looked up, unflinching, and caught his impassioned eyes. "Why would you want another simple worshipper?"

Caught off guard, his childish rant quelled at her words.

"If you were happy with everyone constantly praising your perfections, why would I be here? You are more than what you can do, Sesshoumaru. I don't think you are angry at me because I don't praise you. I think you are mad at the world because they can't see past who you will be someday."

A calm took over the room as he slumped down in front of her, staring at the wall. Without restraint, the human girl put a comforting hand on his knee, and Sesshoumaru knew why he had thought her up in the first place.

She would never balk from him, like the others. She would be there when he was lonely, or angry, or just because. He had wanted a true friend, a companion, someone who would tell him the truth and be by his side for who he was. Looking to her compassionate eyes and radiating smile, he knew that she would not be like any other.

Everyone shied from him, expected the world from him, and was afraid of him. The fact that her hand was on his person now proved she would not be any of those things.

"Spar with me."

Her eyes widened considerably. "EH!"

It was one thing he truly enjoyed, and Sesshoumaru wanted to share things with her no one else would.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

Sesshoumaru was toying with the imaginary child.

More importantly, he was playing with her.

"AAAHHHH!" Haphazardly, the young girl once again dodged from his attack as he giggled softly.

"Why are you scared? It is not as if I will hurt you…" He paused to think about their situation. "I do not even think I can."

Her hair was a mess, bangs sticking to her face, as she spun to growl at him, grinding her flat teeth. The blue eyes maintained a brilliant fire that enraptured Sesshoumaru for a brief moment before her young, shrill voice cried out, "You're still TERRIFYING!" She stood on shaky legs to face him. "With the claws, and the fangs, and the eyes!..." In a flash and a swing of the inu prince's wrist, a bright green whip cracked by her face while his smug expression grew with his smirk. The room was still after he lowered his arm until the little female's frame started to fume. "And WHAT was THAT!"

Smoothly, Sesshoumaru walked across the mat with his arms folded and hands safely tucked into his sleeves. "It was discovered last week. I was waiting for the right time to show you."

"You mean 'show off'!"

Again, he smiled, but it was not kind. She read his intent and braced herself, bending her knees to jump at the last minute, and grinned at him, knowing the danger wasn't real.

From there, everything moved in slow motion.

Her smile fell when his claws were once again exposed.

Their eyes locked once he knelt low to the ground, silver hair flowing with his motions.

The next moment, he flew through the air. His boyish cheeks dimpled between the magenta stripes as Sesshoumaru calculated she had no time to dodge.

Her form slackened, but she remained on her feet. Her knees to hit together, body hunched over, and arms covered her face as she tried to hide away in her short, mussed hair.

Right before Sesshoumaru reached his mark the girl let out a long breath and her body began to glow.

It was a glow he had studied intensely.

Now, it was Sesshoumaru's turn to be scared.

Mid air, he tucked his body in as much as possible, barely avoiding the bracing girl, and landed on the mat with a clumsy roll. The youkai stayed crotched down as he maneuvered to face her way, panting just slightly and staring.

The girl herself was looking at the soft pink shine covering her hand incredulously. Together, they vocalized their shock. "A miko!"

The made-up child looked his way, at first questionably, then as smug as he was earlier. "Why are you scared?" Sesshoumaru's standard scowl replaced his alarm as she mocked with his own words. "I don't think I can hurt you."

Standing straight she reached out his way, the soft glow maintained in just her hand. Sesshoumaru stood up and approached her slowly, intermittently glaring in her eyes then at the offered hand.

When he was close the youkai boldly reached towards the miko's fingers and touched them lightly.

When nothing happened, he entwined hers in his own.

"Miko."

Her head cocked to the side. "What?"

"This is what I will call you." He squeezed her false fingers gently. "Miko."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

As weeks passed the season grew late. The young inuyoukai in princely silk sat meditating in the heat of his favored clearing, concentrating on the sounds of tall grass rippling like ocean waves from sticky, humid breezes.

Well, trying to meditate at least.

"Aren't you hot?"

Sesshoumaru ignored her. Technically, Miko was a part of him and a persona he had conjured, so controlling her should be of no consequence.

"Hello? Anyone in there?"

Though his eyes were closed and she had no true form to sense, Sesshoumaru could tell she was waving her little hand in front of his face.

One golden eye peeked open. "Miko, leave."

She giggled and looked so much like the first time she surprised him in the same field with her open expressios. Without grace, Miko sat in front of him and crossed her legs instead of kneeling properly. "Nay, I won't leave until you truly want me to…" Her tone grew solumn and Sesshoumaru opened both of his eyes to offer his full attention.

Miko ignored his gaze to play with her hair and stare into the waving grass.

"You will tell me what troubles you."

A sadonic grin returned when she looked back his way. "You could just ask nicely."

"Hn." His childish lip curled slightly with disapproval.

She played exacerbated and sighed before complying. "When you truly want me to leave, I will… but I won't be able to come back."

"Nonsense." His immediate denial was endearing. "If I wish it, you will return to me."

Another breeze swept over them, bringing the scents of change in their wake, and her smile turned mature. "I hope so, Sesshoumaru." She didn't believe his words, but Miko's dreamed. "I hope so."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

The lady of the land stood stoically within the frame of her open, outer shoji door. Winds carried the fresh scent of the late season into the room to permeate her long tresses and silk kimono with the heady tang of decaying leaves. When she looked out upon the fall season she saw her lord within the trees. The colors matched that of her mate's varying eyes- deep golds, underlying rich browns… dangerous crimsons. He was a sturdy, stubborn male, deeply rooted into his status, but with emotions as bright as the changing foliage. It was such an oddity for a leader of youkai.

As the leaves danced with the strong breeze, she sadly watched each colorful one finally break from their base to fall softly onto the ground. Being raised as a noble lady, her emotions were of no benefit to her house, and she quickly learned to disregarded them. So, she hid them deep inside, never to shine as beautifully as her mate's. She knew it was a weakness and, while the land quietly stripped its expressive colors, she knew one day it would also be his downfall.

Yet, she couldn't help but marvel in its splendor while it lasted.

"Mate."

The strong voice from behind caused pause to her metaphors, and she turned slowly to meet the cool amber of her lord's eyes as well as the small smirk that she's never seen him give anyone else.

His low and strong baritone continued as he strode across the distance to stand at her side. "What troubles you?"

She had not begun the day thinking about her mate. Actually, it had started with an odd incident with their son.

She gazed back out into the deep workings of fall, lest she give away her true concern. "Sesshoumaru has been acting strange."

The Western Lord cocked his head to the side. "How so?"

"He had been talking to himself."

"He is a child."

She met his eyes again and contested, "He is the future lord."

The inu general nodded to give creedence to her concerns. If rumors were to leak about the mental stability of the heir, loyalties would become shaky and peace troublesome to fight for.

In a rare moment, she looked at him unguarded and expressed her heart. "I think he is lonely."

He smiled and enjoyed seeing her gaze travel to his lips. His arms slowly slipped around her and she held back a sigh as he pressed his body against her back.

With a whisper that trailed across the shell of her ear, he teased. "The Western Lord is never lonely."

Her body responded when her emotions could not as his claws traveled up her toned arms. "I will discuss this with him." His head left the crook of her neck and a strong hand guided her face to look towards him. "Until then…"

His burning stare flamed red as he took her lips into a quickly deepening kiss.

. . . . . . .

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru sat high in branches of a tree said to be older than his sire and watched lazily as the leaves swung and fell tenderly around him.

"What are your parents like?" Miko had asked, appearing from nowhere on the branch to his right.

The inu child broke into giddy hero-worship without a second thought. "My father is the great dog general, Western Lord, and the mightiest of all youkai."

She shook her head. "No, I mean, with you. What are your parents like with you?"

"My father is my role model. He does not need to be anything other than the strongest."

She frowned at his response. "And your mother?"

If the Western Lady had emotions, she had none to show him. "The coldest."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

During the chill of a winter morning the little inu prince woke up to the smell of putrid smoke.

And for a small, private moment he panicked.

The space where his pillow used to lie was now a glob of melted silks, fur and feathers. Sesshoumaru sat up quickly and notices the scorch marks on the floor where the top of his tatami mat used to be. Instantly, he searched his face for burn marks, but was surprised to find none. It took a moment, but he was more shocked to find the source of the poison coming from his own claw points.

That night his father honored him by naming the disintegrating poison Dokkasona and Sesshoumaru never knew he could feel so heavy and light at the same time.

Their main hall was crowded, but Sesshoumaru noticed the imaginary Miko in the back, improperly standing on top of a table and displaying some odd gesture with her thumbs. Though no one else could see her, he was content to have her with him.

But the celebration ended there.

Later in the evening he was forced to make conversation with the daughter of an allied general. Though he was not to be made eligible for potential mates until later in life, introductions were accepted. He found them to be tedious, especially with their increasing rate. Sesshoumaru gritted his fangs as the demon girl bowed low and waited for him to make a comment. After a discrete nudge from his mother he invited her for a tour around the grounds.

They walked arm in arm as the young demoness rambled about her home, her favorite tea, and what game she particularly enjoyed to feast upon. Sesshoumaru stayed silent and practiced separating his mind from body, daydreaming about sparring and Spring, so he didn't notice the fidgeting or screaming until her claws dug deep into his arm.

The smell hit him next. Sesshoumaru pulled away from her grasp and stared at the slowly eroding kimono and flesh of the youkai. Uncontrollably, his claws continued to drip the poison. Most of the guests swarmed outside to satisfy their curiosity, and he could scent their fear as they gasped at the bubbling puddles at his feet. Embarrassed, Sesshoumaru fought the urge to run by glaring at the smoldering tendrils of green smoke floating with the breeze.

Sesshoumaru's new attack was highly powerful, and very rare, however it was new and untrained. His father tried to explain that it was not his fault, but he would have to be restricted until it was under control.

The Western Lady fawned over his display of power without ever approaching too close.

He was refrained from touching anyone.

Half the time, his chopsticks melted in his grasp.

Shoji screens had to be repaired daily.

The smell of burning silk started to trigger a nauseous response.

After days of almost complete isolation Sesshoumaru sat outside his room and allowed the sticky green liquid to collect and fall to the cold ground as he practiced. The future ruler sat straight, but he was sulking.

"Aren't you happy? There isn't another inuyoukai alive who can make poison like you do."

His attention shifted towards Miko. Her folded legs were tucked to her chest and she rocked anxiously on the wood of his little patio.

"It is a nuisance. I cannot be proud of what I cannot control."

She rolled her eyes at him, triggering his outstretched hand to close tight in frustration.

"Just trying to make you feel better, like your mom and dad."

"Hn." He looked back over the wilting garden that winter had taken over. "My mother does not comfort. She talks to me as a Lord, not as a son."

"She was probably raised the same way." She shifted to sit beside him, unafraid, and fidgeted with small, round burn holes deeply embedded into the wood; the results from an earlier practice session. "She seems pretty closed off. I can't imagine someone naturally being so… sheltered."

He fought the desire to scoff. "She is the Western Lady. Her position requires her to be so."

"You will be required to be the same way."

They were both quiet for a long time until Miko stood and looked gently down at him. "I don't think she means to be heartless. I think, maybe, she's preparing you early for a lesson she learned the hard way. Like, she's protecting your heart."

Gazing up at his closest friend, with her expressive eyes, dark hair, and far to open smile, he spoke before thinking. "I thought that was your purpose."

Her grin grew as she reached out her hand to help him up. Sesshoumaru was tentative at first, but eventually grabbed her small hand and watched as the little drops that fell from his claw points rolled harmlessly off her skin. He stood, gave her a small nod, and walked back into his room.

There was no warmth from her young flesh, or pressure from her touch, as both didn't really exist, but within her small gestures there was comfort.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

Sesshoumaru sat in the middle of his favored field like he had many times before. Soft snowflakes continued to drift down to the coated branches of bare sugi trees and winter larks cut through the silence of grey skies. The only difference on this wintery afternoon was a pelt of soft white fur that draped across his shoulders.

As he stroked the thick hair, reliving the day, a voice he had been waiting to hear rang out. "It looks so soft."

The inuyoukai child kept his face passive, but pride radiated through his golden eyes. "It was presented to me by my father today, officially marking my status as his successor."

Little specks of snow caught on her long, dark lashes and hair and Miko did not try to hide her awe, or her curiosity. Her small hands ran through the thick fur coiled on the ground by his side. "It's really long."

"I will one day have the ability to control that."

A question danced in her eyes, and for a small moment before responding little Sesshoumaru considered her expression. Her skin was smooth like porcelain, the collecting snow gathered gracefully in her dark hair, and her eyes were the color of ice. Miko reassembled winter, but the way her skin radiated, her hair bounced, and her eyes lit up dispelled any ideas that she would be as cold. Contradictory to her existence, there was so much life within her.

Then, she shivered and her jaw shook uncontrollably.

Sesshoumaru's brow rose. "What are you doing?"

His teasing tone dampened her bright mood. "I'm cold!"

It was a long moment before Sesshoumaru responded. "You are not real."

She huffed, and the inu boy hurried to placate. "What I meant was, you cannot get cold."

"Well…" Miko rubbed her small arms through an oddly weaved top in annoying colors of yarn. "I can pretend, can't I?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "My imagination has an imagination?"

She tried to remain angry, but his rare joke and even scarcer smile brought out her joy. Keeping her arms wrapped tightly around herself, Miko leaned into him and laughed.

He adjusted somewhat while she stared out to the trees. Winter was nature's way of priming. It covered the earth in new canvas for spring to paint later on, and she transfixed her gaze upon the thinner branches where buds and flowers would soon weigh them down.

Sesshoumaru noticed her breath hitch as he wrapped one end of his prize pelt around her shoulders. Quickly, she turned to him, eyes wide, and for once had nothing to say for his gesture. He smirked while assuring it was secure around them both.

Then, he teased. "Humans are so frail."


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything Inuyasha

...

Little Sesshoumaru had dressed, bathed, and preened himself daily without aid during the time he learned to control his Dokkasona. However, after the threat of being melted by an adolescent's poison passed, the servants were surprised when he still rebuked their services. The Western Lady calmly argued that it was his right and honor to be taken care of in such fashion.

Still, Sesshoumaru refused. "A lord should be self-sufficient."

The polished, elegant brow of his mother lowered. "A lord will have to trust others to run his land."

"Then they are weak."

A retort was dancing on her tongue, but instead she swallowed it down. "Your father will speak about this to you later."

His gaze followed his mother out of the room, keeping his posture immaculate and expression sterile. More and more, he found himself wondering if he wanted to grow into the role she was shaping for him, or the demon she wanted him to be.

When the screen shut behind her, Miko's voice came from the other side of his room, where she curiously inspected a steamy beverage. "Do you think I'll grow with you, or as a human does?"

Little Sesshoumaru turned towards her, an amused question making his eyes shine more than usual. "You will grow?"

"Well," Miko held his tea, an unusually stern expression causing her full, childish lips to purse together and her voice to go soft. "You will."

Honestly, Sesshoumaru answered, "Yes, however what does a grown inuyoukai need with an imaginary companion?"

As the teacup clinked harshly back onto its serving tray. Miko's contemplative look quickly turned to fiery anger. Her sights were set on the inu prince. "So, is that it? Once you are old enough, you will disregard me like your servants?"

Shocked, Sesshoumaru fought for the words that might calm her down, but he never got the chance.

Miko stood now, stomping her way to him. "When you no longer have need for me, will you force me away?"

"I made you." Unknown to him, his words became heated with every syllable. "You would not even be here if it were not for me."

"Yeah!" she shouted back. "If it weren't for you being completely incapable of making friends!"

His eyes narrowed as they now stood nose to nose. "You belong to this Sesshoumaru, and will be here when I will it."

Her blunted teeth grinded together as her tightly closed fists shook. "You!... You!..."

Then, what she said next was completely unexpected.

"OSUWARI!"

The tension quickly died as she immediately softened and both looked utterly confused.

"Miko," his voice was no longer sharp, but the tiniest threat was still present. "Did you just…"

"Huh, that's funny." Cutting him off she tapped her chin, looked past him, and thought out loud. "For some reason, I thought that might work…"


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

The Western Lord was compared to autumn by his mate and many agreed with the consensus. Prestige colored him nicely, but even stripped of his silks and status he would be an impressive youkai. Also, he adapted well to change. During the late season he became more alive, ensuring treaties were well in place and his land was well maintained before cold winters; like a creature preparing to hibernate. He was stern, only allowing those closest to him know his true intentions, and none knew them all. Never making a move without a reason, the proud silver-inu alpha prepared for what he only described as 'A New Age'. It was as if he knew what a long, bitter season his heir would have to endure after his death.

The Lady of the West, however, was winter- cold, dormant, and pristine. She walked as quietly as snowfall, her silver hair swaying softly with her natural rhythm and had eyes as sharp as icicles that never missed a detail. To Sesshoumaru, her role as his mother was more of a station then sentiment. It was an esteemed position, symbolizing strength and recognition, but there was no warmth. Where his father instructed him on how to be a proud alpha, her duty was to teach the responsibilities and etiquette required as lord. She was strict, harsh, and unforgiving. Over the years, the mask of indifference he wore to hide the yearning for her warm attentions slowly became genuine. In the beginning, Sesshoumaru had earnestly devoted himself to her teachings for acceptance. But now, on the edge of winter where the soft snow and dark clouds gave way to warm skies, he felt the attachment to the inufemale melt away.

"Does that make Sesshoumaru the spring?"

He resigned himself enough to sigh and look up at the imaginary girl, wearing a ridiculous amount of layers, clinging onto a branch above him. Strange garments and wraps overtook her small form, leaving only her face uncovered. Her head tilted to the side in genuine curiosity, but the scheming smirk on her lips told of her teasing.

With a short roll of his eyes, Sesshoumaru turned back towards the landscape below him and gave up thinking on his parents. "Nonsense."

"I don't know," Miko started arguing with a bounce in her tone. "Spring is full of life, energy, new awakenings and fresh starts!"

"I do not have the luxury of new beginnings."

After an awkward travel down to his branch, she sat close and looked out to the falling sun on fading snow. "Don't say that just because you are dull."

"Dull!?"

She giggled. "I think you just need to find your way." Miko held out a covered hand to him, patiently waiting for Sesshoumaru to play along. What he did not expect was a small cherry blossom to fall into his palm.

Sesshoumaru considered the bloom but failed to understand Miko's meaning. With his deepening, even tone he stated, "They are a metaphor for a fleeting life."

"But also of eternal beauty. You are going to live a long time, Sesshoumaru. I just hope you don't forget about the brief, beautiful things along the way."

"I could not forget about you."

She turned to his gaze with a cherub smile and rose-hued cheeks. "Well, duh. I'm a part of you."

"A different part of me."

With a nod, Miko looked back to the sunset, but he kept his passive eyes on her as she answered, "The part you can't always be."

A thought wandered. Sesshoumaru found himself looking at the pink flower in his childish but deadly hands. "Then I am not the spring." His clawed fingers encased her tiny gift in his grip, and he never wanted to let that part of him go. "You are."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

"Sesshoumaru?"

The young prince did not even bother to sigh. It had become routine for Miko to interrupt his meditations, especially on particularly quiet days. However, when she was a vivid daydream the only person to blame would be himself, and he had given into the fantasy long ago.

"Hn."

"What do you think the future is like?"

A couple silent moments passed before Sesshoumaru's body fully eased and laid back against the still chilly ground. Only hints of winter remained, leaving way to the bountiful spring he had been so eager for. The sky was bright and the breeze waned weakly, tousling his silver hair. As the sharp, honey eyes adjusted his closest friend took a spot to his right. The comfortable silence stretched as they laid side by side and counted passing clouds.

"So…" she pressed, still focused on the sky. "What do you think will happen in the future?"

"One can only aspire to change the future in their way, not hope to foresee it."

Miko rolled her eyes and Sesshoumaru curled his lip in response, though they never looked at each other.

The little girl, exasperated, seemed determined to get some answer. "Nay, then. What do you want to the future to be like?"

The sun was starting to fall from its highest point and he withheld his dismay. Soon, his lessons would begin again along with extra dojo time and he honestly did not want to consider such burdensome questions. He had little say about the immediate future anyways. "You are part of my mind; you tell me what I aspire for."

She was quiet for a short time before pointing at herself and questioning, "You want me to tell you about it?"

Shrugging, the inu got to his feet, brushed off small bits of debris, and held out a hand for Miko. With a small giggle she followed one step behind as they made their way back to the castle. "Wouldn't that be fun, Sesshoumaru? If I could tell you all about the future…"


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

In the midst of spring, as light pedals of cherry and plum blossoms blanketed an awakening earth, the child inu prince discovered another ability in an extremely odd way.

His studies increased once presented with his father's pelt and the hours spent merely listening to tutors became tedious. Miko rarely joined him, only sitting silently in a corner whenever she did. Worst of all, today was his least favorite subject- history.

The sun outside welcomed life, yet he was inside learning about those long past. As the tutor droned about the Fall of One Lord and the Tragedy of Another, Sesshoumaru scoffed at the failures of others and wondered why their faults kept him stuck inside the small room.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," the teacher scolded, albeit cautiously, once he noticed his only pupil daydreaming. "Shall we have a small test to see what you have learned today?"

Instantly, the young lord regretted the extra studying that was to come afterwards, but sat straight and readied himself for the challenge anyways.

After the first question there was a long pause, but the silence was not broken by Sesshoumaru.

Staring over the shoulder of his teacher stood Miko, looking down at the scrolls in his hands. Once again, she voiced what seemed to be the answer to the first question and, of course, no one could hear but him. With confidence, he repeated what she had said.

His tutor looked pleased and continued on. One after another, Miko excitedly exclaimed the answers to which Sesshoumaru calmly relayed back. It wasn't long that he determined what was actually happening. By spending an increased amount of time with his tutor, a vague psychic link between them formed, but the thought of Miko being a spy pleased him more.

It made her seem more real.

...

A/N: This idea came from an actual episode where Sesshoumaru could hear Jaken's thoughts, but they weren't very nice ones lol


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

A tremendous pride within the castle stirred the blood of every youkai, from servant to lord, into celebration. After many years of training and working with the greatest swordsmith their world had ever seen, their master had a new blade at his side. With the devil sword Sounga the Dog General could control Hell itself. Now, with the newly brandished Tetsusiaga, he had the power of Earth sheathed.

Sesshoumaru, by this time, stood less than a head's length from his mighty father's shoulder and walked beside him more proudly than ever. His well cared for mokomoko hung magnanimously over his right shoulder, a symbol of his rightful place as next in line. The Lady Mother was only a pace behind, flowing slowly through the halls as the small procession headed towards the main entrance and the crowded courtyard awaiting their arrival. To the side of ornate, closed doors, Miko leaned against the frame. Sesshoumaru tried to keep looking straight, but his attention was pulled to her holding up two thumbs and winking with a goofy grin. The prince coughed quickly, stifling his smile, and his father looked down at him with a brow raised.

They waited for only a moment at the closed doors while servants prepared to slide them open, and in that time Sesshoumaru took one more glance towards his imaginary human friend. She, however, was staring at the new blade strapped to the Western Lord.

Later that evening the proud prince returned to his rooms, his chest still swelled from not only his father's victory, but from anticipation of what will someday be his.

"You look pleased."

Miko's voice called him from her favorite spot where he took his tea. Finally, a smile crept to the edges of his tight lips and he approached the small table, sitting opposite of the raven-haired girl. "A father's duty is to secure strength for their sons. One day it will be mine, as will the Western lands."

Instead of grinning back, she seemed taken aback. "You depend on your father to give you your identity and strength?"

His smile dropped. "You misunderstand. There is who you are, and then there are your birthrights. I was born as his first son, but I have been training to deserve the right as next in line since I could walk."

"Did you ever have a choice?" Miko asked innocently and Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened.

"My wish is to be strong enough to command the power and respect that my father does. By inheriting Tetsusiaga, it will be a sign to the world of all I have earned."

She nodded in understanding, but looked out his open shoji towards the night-casted garden and replied softly, "I don't know, Sesshoumaru. Something tells me not to depend too much on that sword."


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

Many seasons passed, and Miko did seem to grow with him. Her short hair grew, along with its restlessness, and her bangs never seemed to lay flat. Her characteristic round face gave away to high cheekbones, but the brightness of her eyes did not fade with childhood. However, where she was once a clumsy child Sesshoumaru was now almost awkward and lanky in his transitional years.

The hot season was ending and the smell of dying leaves drifted with the breeze. Sesshoumaru would walk the castle grounds and pay close attention to the small creatures scurrying in search for food. He often wondered what it would be like to live off the land, to have no walls around you, and to depend solely on oneself. It was just then when Miko came around the corner, her hands hidden within the pockets of the oddest, and tightest, hakama he had ever seen.

He paused in his stride and looked at them questioningly. "Miko, what are you wearing?"

Following his gaze, Miko's small smile dropped as she shrugged. "Jeans?"

For all purposes her response was not an answer, so his curious look was joined with a raised eyebrow.

She clicked her tongue. "That's what they're called. You're the one imagining it, why don't you tell me?"

"That is the issue," Sesshoumaru finally spoke, and fought against his voice cracking as he did. "I do not know, so how could I envision them?"

Miko was by his side in a few short steps and she reasoned with a sarcastic grin, "Well, you must have a weird imagination."

He looked down at her, amusement in his golden eyes. "Clearly."

With a playful punch to his arm, they continued walking, and for reasons that escaped Sesshoumaru the subject of where 'jeans' came from was dropped.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

A bead of sweat trailed down her forehead despite the cool fall winds. The pressure was becoming too much for his unusual companion, but he did not waver. Her brow creased as she concentrated. Though she appeared to be in early adolescence, she still had the energy of the little girl who first startled him in the field. Looking at Miko being uncharacteristically quiet was a source of amusement, and Sesshoumaru found it suddenly distracting. Still, he stared into her blue eyes that glittered with the laughter she suppressed deep in her throat.

Her hands balled into fists at the knees of her crossed legs and she sighed to steady herself. The prince knew he only had to wait a little while longer- just stare into her a few more moments, and this ridiculous game would be over with.

Honestly, he wondered how she talked him into indulging her, or why he sort of enjoyed it. Maybe it was because she had called this a contest, not a game. Yes, that is what he would tell himself. So, he looked on, trying to blur her into the background and stare into nothing, when suddenly she wrinkled her nose and crossed her eyes.

It was so ridiculous, so unexpected, and so against the rules that Sesshoumaru was taken aback enough to break and laugh. His still boyish chuckle surprised even him.

"EH!" Miko exclaimed, clearly pleased with herself. "I made Sesshoumaru laugh! What prize do I get?"

Only a smirk remained of his slip up. "My smile should be sufficient."

Her gaze softened. "For once, I agree."


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

It had been an oddly quiet couple of days, which was strange because nothing had changed. Life went on as it always had. There were lessons, training, treaties, propriety, droning… what every future lord should expect in his early years. It did not occur until days later that what felt missing was Miko's presence. For years she would appear before he could experience loneliness; so often in fact that he had forgotten the feeling entirely. Now, it was as if she came in her own time, like his imaginary friend had a mind of her own…

It was this curious thought that found the young prince wandering through random halls, as if he could find her hiding around a corner. He was so engrossed in the pursuit that he almost failed to notice his father approaching behind him.

Sesshoumaru straightened his posture before cautiously turning towards his sire.

"Son," the voice boomed, hiding a twinge of apprehension. "It is time to talk about your future prospects."

He blinked languidly before replying. "I assumed my life was already laid out before me."

The Dog General wanted to protest, but the observation was unsettling accurate. Was this the life of one with power- to have control over everything but oneself? With a small shake of his head, the elder taiyoukai ignored these thoughts. "All except one. We must discuss the issue of your future mate."


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

His father's study was daunting. The ceilings stretched high from his plush cushion on the mat and Sesshoumaru tried not to let it make him feel small. The Dog General wasn't overly strict or tried to intimidate his heir, but Sesshoumaru sensed he would never reach his sire's level. The feeling never completely diminished, even as he grew older.

"So, Sesshoumaru… What do you know about the mating process?"

The prince's eyes drifted as he thought upon the question. A servant he had never seen, and would not recognize after today, came in with fresh tea and left quietly before he had an answer.

"The alpha is the strength of the kingdom and the mate is the support. This entails her diplomatic relationships and providing an hier."

With an expressive nod his father tried to urge him to continue talking. It was only after a few moments he realized Sesshoumaru had nothing else to say.

"And…" he led, "what do you know of how an heir is provided?"

For the first time in a very, very long time, Sesshoumaru's mind went blank. It must have shown in his face, because the tension in the room suddenly became awkward.

"I see," the Dog General said with a small cough, absent-mindedly fiddling with his hands. "Alright, the most important part to know is how to bond…"

Another five minutes later, Sesshoumaru was attempting not to grimace or blush.

"… Then, to finish to rite, you mark your new mate by infusing your youki with her own. This usually involves biting, but it is not unheard of to use claws, or sometimes even just impressing on her aura…"

"Can humans withstand this?" Sesshoumaru innocently asked, effectively interrupting his father's explanation.

In a manner most undignified, the alpha dropped the small tea cup before stuttering over his next words. "Mate? Wit-with a human!?"


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

The prince had never seen the alpha stutter over a footstep, let alone words, and the stumble was more intriguing then the reason for the reaction. As the Dog General waited for an answer, his golden eyes wide, Sesshoumaru could not find fault in his own query.

"So," the heir pressed, "humans cannot survive the mating?"

The long silence stretched between them as the conversation turned to one the Dog General never expected.

"Sesshoumaru, I believe the real question is why would you want to?"

The boy was stunned by the brutal intolerance of the question. Through his training, the adolescent inu knew of youkai superiority and ningen's many weaknesses, but could not distinguish the difference between what humans called love and war and what he understood. They were different races, however there wasn't that much different about them.

Except… what he has seen of relationships. His mother was beautiful, powerful, and held a grace unheard of by most, but was lofty and cold. Every pseudo-suitor that had been introduced was conceited and under the control of oppressive parents. If this was what was reflected through a demoness mate, than a human could offer him something more than duty, service, and heritage. Sesshoumaru thought about not what a mate meant to his house, but what a mate COULD mean to him.

And then he thought of Miko.

"Father… Why would I want a youkai?"


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

_Hanyou…_

The word, taught to him by his father, felt foreign on his tongue.

_A half-demon…_

Sesshoumaru walked the grounds, paying no mind to his destination, consternation wrinkling his young face. Those who tried to gain his attention were met with a dismissive nod along his aimless path. It wasn't until he was deep in the gardens that someone was able to break the concentration.

Not surprisingly, it was Miko, looking down from the low tree branch of their favored tree. "Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?"

He met her eyes and she was gentle enough to give away her concern. Miko could be so open, so emotional, and so natural. She did not subdue herself for the sake of station or pride of her race. The young girl he had dreamt up held on to a beauty no one else could claim, for she was just herself and did not feel the need to apologize for it.

She also genuinely cared for him-all of him. The desire for such a companion gave her life, and now she was the reason why he questioned his preference of mate. He wanted so much more then what lied before him, but now he had to weigh the benefit against the cost of such a choice.

"Do you know of hanyou?"

Miko startled, but did not take long to respond. "Well, it means half-demon…"

Sesshoumaru turned away, not fully understanding why. "The other half is human."

"Does this bother you?"

Immediately, his gaze returned to hers in atonement. "Not it in itself, but the implications are far worse than I could have envisioned." Sesshoumaru gracefully leapt to the branch and took a comfortable seat next to his only friend. "The child of youkai and ningen will have a human heart, and all the weaknesses that heart comes with. They are shunned by both races and most are destroyed before they can defend themselves…

"Many are killed before they understand why..."

Miko eyes fell with the weight of her tears building on the edges, but Sesshoumaru did not stop. What he understood of hanyou treatment flowed from him like a dam breaking.

"Those who survive have lives filled with shame, pain, and rejection. Father told me they are generally useless, even to themselves."

"Th-that's awful." The young girl clutched at her chest and could only respond in whispers. "You seem sad as well."

Sesshoumaru curled up, resting striped wrists on his knees to support his chin. It had been ages since he had felt secure in such a position, but now it just seemed right. "I recognize injustice when I encounter it."

Both children were quiet for a long time as they tried to come to terms with an ugly reality. Through his training, Sesshoumaru had learned of wars and the glorious battles that made them infamous. He knew of tactical strategies and preferred methods of cutting his enemy down. The clinical approach to mold him into a powerful warlord was effective, but it was not until now did he learn the motive behind it all.

Today, Sesshoumaru learned of blind hatred, and it broke his heart.

It was Miko, as always, who lifted the silence. "Do you think they could ever be accepted?"

"I do not assume I could fight against the long historical prejudice of my race. As it is, perusing such would be hypocritical of me."

"Why is that?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and couldn't remember the last time he did so. "It is because I have no personal choice. It would take a free hanyou to combat against these engrained customs and I fear, because of their inferiorities, that there will never be one strong enough to do so."

"…Your father told you this?"

He glanced over and felt a shred of hero-worship for his sire fade before nodding.

Miko started stroking his hair, and he swore he actually felt it. "What did you tell him?"

"I asked if he knew any hanyou personally, to which he did not. Then," Sesshoumaru straightened, "I questioned his knowledge if he had no personal experience."

He relaxed once she smiled. It was small with sorrow, but the upturning of her lips held hope, and they both watched the sunset until the sky was dark.

"Who knows, Sesshoumaru…" He uncurled himself at her words and felt almost at peace again. "Maybe one day your father will change his mind."


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

Many more seasons passed and, though her visits remained constant, they played fewer games. She was a comfort, regardless of the fact that Sesshoumaru was hiding an imaginary friend well past childhood. For him it was no reason for concern, but an anchor to when things were simpler. Maybe it was the changes around his home that found him grasping for bits of a time he felt more secure.

Visiting dignitaries brought rumors of a possible uprising from Ryūkotsusei and the dragons of the East. Cold conflicts such as these, where neither side attacked but both grew tense, could last generations and the whole kingdom seemed darker for it. Yet, the Western Lord appeared unaffected.

"Most battles are to be fought with diplomacy, Sesshoumaru, not violence. Once you are Alpha there will be many challenges to face. It does no good resorting to slaying those under your protection."

To understand, Sesshoumaru attended more meetings of strategy and policy. The merit of these proceedings clashed with what he thought it meant to be an Alpha; a position of proven power and judgment. Yet, he listened on and learned much, if nothing more than how to outwit and negotiate with those who would oppose him.

And from the servants there were whispers of the Western Lord's wandering eye and long absences. However, the alpha never addressed the issues of his heart, no matter how much Sesshoumaru pried.

"Father, so much seems to be unsettling the house."

"There is always something to gossip about."

"But some have merit… You _are_ away more often."

His sire stared at him for a long moment, keeping his secrets guarded. "There are many matters to attend to."

The prince wanted to ask more, but he did not know if his own heart could take the truth. The battle within of not knowing, and not wanting to, disquieted his soul.

"Are you okay, Sesshoumaru?"

In the privacy of his quarters the demon child watched the steam of his cooling tea, somehow not noticing the voice of the girl he willed there by his imagination.

"I don't like it when you are this quiet. You seem cold."

Still, he did not respond.

That is until the delicate sound of shattering woke him from his trance.

With a jolt, Sesshoumaru looked up to find the source. Near the garden shoji lay jagged pieces of a teapot in fragrant puddles. There was no strong wind, and nothing else to interfere… except Miko was standing close by.

Confused, he started, "But… how…?"

"Nevermind that," she interrupted. "It shouldn't take a disaster to see what's in front of you."

His brow narrowed. "I see plenty."

"You only focus on what you can't control."

"Hn, a figment of my imagination is scolding me on how to see properly?" He turned away. "The irony is not lost on me."

Miko sighed. "But you seem so lost yourself."

It took a long moment, but finally the young youkai turned towards his human friend and beckoned her closer. Once she took a seat, he let go of his fears.

"There is so much to lose. I am scared."

Miko rested her head in his shoulder. "I know."

"Shouldn't you be telling me not to fear?"

The pause weighed heavy on them both. "Sesshoumaru, I will never lie to you."

For the rest of the night they stayed comfortably next to the other, but did not need to say another word.

...

 

Thanks for reading/reviewing! :]


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

Without ceremony, another sword was forged for the Western Lord. The wielder of Tetsuiaga and controller of So'ounga now carried another blade, this one at his hip. The few who knew swore to keep quiet, but whispers carry with the wind and soon the truth of the weapon was revealed.

Tensaiga, Blade of the Heavens, Reviver of the Slain... a sword that cannot cut. The Alpha was never without it, however never justified its sudden appearance. The potential was great, but Sesshoumaru held little interest for it.

"A worthless endeavor…"

Miko's head crooked to the side. "How do you figure?"

He thought back over the last months. There was still unrest in the castle as well as in his heart, but greater matters were presenting themselves. Soon, he would have to prove himself to the entirety of the West; facing the challenges he'd been trained against his whole life in order to keep it. Those who wish to supplant him had only to volunteer, and if any could make it to the final battle it would be on Sesshoumaru to spare them should he win, and for the opponent to take his life and end his line if he lost.

It was a challenge his father faced, but as an opponent. If he hadn't mated the last Alpha's daughter their bloodline would have perished. Sesshoumaru was a decedent of two mighty lords and the trials ahead would test him to his limits in anticipation of all he was capable of.

A sword that could not protect him or his lands seemed frivolous.

"What power is there," he responded, "in saving a soul when you could protect a hundred others?"

"That's a greater power than a sword that can slay. To not only have the ability, but to _choose_ to heal when you could harm, there something more significant in that.

It's about love, Sesshoumaru… and that's the power of your heart."

Sesshoumaru gave a long pause and stared into the distance until his vision blurred. Then, in a grave voice, concluded, "Father forged the sword out of love…"

_But for who?_


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

The time of his last rite of passage to adulthood was approaching. Other lords were already officially announcing their intention to present themselves or sons to challenge Sesshoumaru's line as the alpha pack. Many families would enter, but only the strongest will make it to any public showing- then only the most worthy would face him. These events were not to stir rivalries or breed discontent, but to reassure those in the Western Land that the strongest were protecting them. Where the real politics occurred doing this time was the presentation of potential mates. Many of the females' families would hold off formal introductions until after the Alpha had been decided, but it was not unheard of for them to gather around training sessions, be invited to meals, or sit in the audience of political meetings in hopes that those worthy would take notice.

Originally, Sesshoumaru distained the trail of fine silks and waving fans that followed wherever he went, but he quickly began to empathize. These females were being led by their scruff from overeager mothers hoping to secure their lines. How was that any different than the hoops he himself was jumping through for his?

"They don't have to fight for their lives," Miko would remind him.

"I have seen the passive aggressive way females battle. I would rather counter a blade then their banter."

"How 'male' of you."

"Hn."

Now that he had reached late adolescence, most of Sesshoumaru's afternoons were spent sparring until dark with members of the Chuukitsu. They were most loyal soldiers to the Dog General, and some said the only army he needed. It was considered a safe move to practice with these members, as it was an unwritten custom that neither they, nor their heirs, would take part in the challenge. Every day his anticipation never wavered. It was finally a time to test his skills and prove to the clan how he would live up to his father's expectations.

He had no idea it would also be so humbling.

Sesshoumaru was skilled, yes, but these soldiers were experienced. With every surprise they gave him, Sesshoumaru wondered what conflict taught them to dodge when he would have swung or to affect his balance in place of striking a blow. He could feel the muscles tighten with every strike that hit and hoped he was gaining their knowledge.

By far, his favorite was Tamotsu, the first of the Chuukitsu and his sire's right hand warrior. Tamotsu would never hold back a hit or pass up the opportunity to comment on his performance.

"You are not being mindful of your right side, Lord Pup."

Sesshoumaru could have gone without the nickname, though. The younger inu used his unique youki whip to deter the elder's sword before spinning it around on him. However, Tamotsu was already out of his line of sight.

"Well done, but try to anticipate what he will do _after_ he avoids your attack, not how you missed in the first place."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth and charged forward, taking in every word.

Once night began to fall, they bowed to each other and sat to rest. After weeks of this routine, Sesshoumaru was beginning to feel comfortable around another of his race and felt he had gained another friend.

The night was uncommonly warm for the time of year and a slight breeze broke the still of the quieting grounds. A servant brought them tea and sweet rice cakes as they sat together outside of the practice field while Tamotsu was regaling him of stories of past battles.

What surprised Sesshoumaru was there seemed to be more conflict with humans than other youkai.

"Do they cause that much trouble?"

The Chuujitsu gave a hearty laugh, though Sesshoumaru really did not understand the joke. "You will see soon enough, Pup-sama. We barely even notice them until they are at our borders with flimsy swords and an over-developed sense of worth." He took a long drink of his tea. "It is the equivalent of swatting flies."

In the pause that followed the prince reflected on his life of lessons and recent conclusions about humans. He had almost two centuries of training just to be prepared for his most basic of ceremonies. It was foolish for humans, who had only a blink of an eye in their lifespan anyway, to assume they could conquer demons on any battlefield. But, Sesshoumaru also thought about the internal fortitude it took to fight for what you believe is right, no matter the enemy, and the courage to die for it. The capacity of the human heart was a curious strength indeed. It was the strength Miko has shown him over the long years.

"Do any hanyou fight by their side?"

Tamotsu stopped halfway through his rice cake, turning his full attention on the royal inu, but remained silent.

"It would increase their chances, would it not?"

The soldier chewed slowly before answering. "Do you wish for them to win?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly. "I only wish for a fair fight."

"You believe a hanyou could compete against you?"

The air around them became tense and Sesshoumaru did not understand why until he caught the gaze of Tamotsu. There was a calculating regard in the shine of his eyes, as though the soldier was reading between the lines of every word Sesshoumaru spoke.

It was the same look his father had been receiving for a while now.

"Of course not," Sesshoumaru quickly answered, though it was obvious Tamotsu gained the wrong impression.

"How do you even know of hanyou?"

To this, he remained quiet and a wave of apprehension hit him hard as he considered the full consequences of his words. His father had told him. All the rumors and whispers around the castle suddenly swirled about him, putting every piece of the puzzle together and he felt the world shift. It seemed Sesshoumaru was not only going to be fighting for his right to rule, but for his father's as well. After a moment, Tamotsu stood and placed one hand on the adolescent's head.

"Same time tomorrow, Sesshoumaru-sama."

...

 

Thanks for reading/reviewing! :]


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

A daze clouded his vision as Sesshoumaru walked back to his chambers. Lost in thought, he could barely breathe with the pressure in his chest. The implications of not only his questioning, but the what was revealed by Tamotsu, made him feel relentlessly apprehensive.

But the Western Prince was never outwardly frantic, nor did he ever before have a reason to be. Deep in his heart, where he kept his misgivings, he felt the panic start to boil over. After so many years of life being the same, how could this many things go wrong at once? The Eastern dragons were pressuring their borders. His mother's calm, cold voice was starting to stress an underlying sadness that spread throughout the grounds, affecting the attitudes of even the simplest of servants. The initiation ceremony was becoming less and less about proving his worth and more about the personal politics of his father's choices. His time to rise up was being tainted and by a source that his kin considered weak... Humans.

It was clear to him now that the Dog General had unadvisable dealings with ningen. The way Tamotsu's attention spiked at the mention of them was clue enough. His father's spoiled legacy would forever be part of his own story as a ruler. That, plus the loyalty of those in his charge, was corrupted. What could possibly be so important about humans that his father would risk this sacrifice?

He feared the future, as Miko warned him he might, and before Sesshoumaru realized it he had become angry. The imaginary woman was waiting as he stormed into his room, but her smile vanished upon seeing the tension in his gait.

"Sesshoumaru," she did not hold back any concern in her voice. "What is it?"

For a while he did not speak, just paced around his quarters. Miko remained still, but her anxiety grew with the silence, only disquieting him more.

"I have trained for my rite as Alpha my whole life, and I have done well. This was the time to become independent of my father. I have waited for this for so long and now it has been soiled. How can he be so careless? How can he care so little about the future he leaves for me? How can he…" He faced away from her and leaned against his wardrobe, gripping the top edge until his claws embedded in the wood.

"Who, Sesshoumaru?"

He didn't answer.

"Oh," Miko continued. "What has he done?"

Sesshoumaru still stared at the wall, the intricate painting of a battle scene blurring in front of his eyes. It had hung there since he took these rooms and was a depiction of the last fight of the last war that had solidified the western territories and placed his mother's lineage as ruler. His grandfather was the largest youkai painted and Sesshoumaru had felt proud bearing the same crescent mark. This wasn't only his duty or birthright; this was his life. Now, would any even believe him worthy because of the actions of another?

"Humans… My father has been corrupted."

Miko immediately became defensive. "Excuse me?"

"He has dealt and consorted with ningen. Now, many do not believe our line fit for leading. The upcoming rite might as well not even occur, as how will I gain loyalty if my reign begins tainted by the weak, human curse?"

Her eyes grew wide. "Since when is that how you felt about humans?"

He turned to face her, his eyes bleeding red in frustration. "Since I have seen that their presence poisons this kingdom!"

"I am a poison to you?" she combated, quickly standing up to face him as all previous concern was replaced with indignation.

His eyes were still narrowed, but his tone softened. "You are the exception."

"If you concede that there are exceptions, then why are you generalizing?"

His voice rose. "Why are you protecting them?"

"Because I'm one of them!" Miko's arms waved and foot stomped. Sesshoumaru towered over her, but as the conversation grew rapidly into a fight, her presence increased.

"You are not!" He pointed directly at her, scolding his long time friend. "You are a figment of MY imagination, a whim of weakness, that I have not been able to rid myself of yet."

All that anger and righteousness left her face in an instant. Miko's eyes glistened with the pain he had just caused. Even if she had a real body, he doubted he could have harmed her in any way more than his words just did. He turned away, unable to take it back, still reeling from his anger.

"I told you..." Her voice was shaky- high off adrenaline and thick with denied tears. "If you really don't want me to be here, then I won't be."

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Do not cry."

"I'm sad because you are sad."

"This Sesshoumaru does not…"

"This **_Miko_** does!" she interrupted, and it was the first time he heard her truly scream. She continued, a tear trailing down her flushed cheek. "You're right, I am some part of you; the part that _giggles and cries_ and fears and **_hopes_** and… and… loves… But _dammit_ , Sesshoumaru, what kind of a person will you be once I'm gone?"

"Not a person at all; a youkai."

She paused, clutching the silky fabric over her heart, and he fought against facing her. "Is that what you want? Do you want to just forget about this side of yourself?"

He looked back towards the painting, his fists clenching, and did not answer her.

"Sesshoumaru..."

Still, he gave her no answer.

" ** _SESSHOUMARU!_** "

The anger and alarm in her voice finally prompted him to act. He turned to yell back, to remind her of her place, or maybe even to hold her for comfort, but she was no longer there.

He was wrong. The anger and frustration he had felt earlier this evening was nothing compared to what he felt now. Spinning around and seeing the empty space left by Miko caused him true panic. The fury that boiled his blood was quickly forgotten as ice now shot through his veins, tingling his limbs until they went numb. His heart drop, his stomach turned, and his mouth dried out.

The room was empty. And quiet. And cold.

Miko was gone.

...

 

The End

JUST KIDDING! Can you imagine if I was like that?

Thanks for reading/reviewing! :]


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

Brisk morning air drifted through his open shoji door when Sesshoumaru awoke, but he barely gathered the motivation to move. Today, he would look into the eyes of every challenger. Of course, only the few strongest would make it to a one-on-one battle with him, but he would have to acknowledge every youkai willing to take his life to rule.

His muscles tightened with the surges of adrenaline as he slipped on the robes of his finest kimono. All his life he had studied, trained, and prepared to lead this land. His position was one he desired to earn. If anyone wanted it, they would have to pry it from his dying claws, but he wondered how would he prove himself a worthy lord, not just a skilled warrior.

With a deep breath he closed his eyes and hopelessly waited. Sesshoumaru had not seen Miko since their quarrel, but he held a sliver of faith every morning. He would look towards his tea corner occasionally only to find it empty. While sparring, he would listen intently for soft words of criticism and kindness. He no longer could see her jet black hair tangling with the web of the tree they had escaped to since he was a child. Her blue eyes, ridiculous laugh, and probing questions were now a thing of the past. It was a childish need, but for so long he had depended on Miko to assess his own thoughts, and he desired her companionship. They had never been apart for this long. Many nights, he considered that she was truly gone; that his outright prejudice had been the last act needed to make a childhood dream disappear forever. The other times, he closed his eyes and waited.

After a very long, silent moment he opened his eyes once again and found what he was expecting, but not what he wanted.

There was no one there.

His stomach became unsettled and he flopped ungracefully on his futon, assuredly wrinkling the layers of silk he just finished dressing into. A pressure built up behind his eyes as the stress of his situation and the loss of his imagination collided on him at once, so he hid his face in his hands. He was to confront his future alone and there was no one to blame but himself.

"You are going to do well."

The world stilled. Her voice rang in his ears as he debated against looking back up. If his heart was pumping this hard only to find Miko was not there, he doubted he would be able to focus the rest of the day. Sesshoumaru sighed and gave up all hope before opening his eyes. "I know." There she was, leaning against his dresser, in the same place he stood when she disappeared. "You have been away for a while."

"You don't need me."

There was silence as he replayed their arguement, but Sesshoumaru eventually rose and approached her. "That is not true."

Miko smiled. Her kimono was not nearly as formal as his own, but she was brilliant nevertheless. "You know, technically, I am you."

His long arms wrapped around his small human and held her tight, feeling the parts she represented warm inside him again. "Which is why you are so important."

"Sesshoumaru," Miko mocked, her voice muffled by his shoulder, "you're a complete narcissist."

He didn't even defend himself, just smiled. They pulled apart and felt calmed. "Will you join me?"

"Would you like me to?"

In response, he stepped to her side and held out his right arm. "Always."

"Well then," she teased through her grin as they walked together, "Let's see who wants to kill you."

Apologies would come soon and their friendship would rebuild quickly. So many other things were to be decided, or broken apart, in the days to come, but Sesshoumaru was almost sated knowing the path ahead would not be walked alone.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

The castle's grandest hall was boisterous with the eager crowd. The Western Lady, already in position, was so regal in her layers of silk she appeared to be floating above her floor cushion. The Dog General, in contrast, remained standing. His arms were crossed but chin was high and the weight of his armor and swords rooted him into place. Sesshoumaru kneeled to the right side of his father's empty cushion and looked straight ahead, silently meditating the garble far from his mind.

Without much delay, a gong carved with an intricate silver inu rang out and the audience silenced.

"Welcome friends," the Alpha greeted, his hands raised in a friendly gesture. "My house is honored to have your clans represented today. First, I welcome my son and heir, the carrier of Dokkasona, and, I am confident, the future ruler of the West… Sesshoumaru." On cue of the booming applause, the prince rose and bowed, keeping his anxiety well hidden. The cheers had thrown him off guard as he was not comfortable with the mass attention. Respect him, yes. Acknowledge him, of course. But revere? He was unsure how to respond.

"Now," the presentation continued, "We will hear the challenges."

The doors to the hall slid open and the General finally took his seat. During each introduction Sesshoumaru locked eyes with the challenger, never faltering, and bowed his head. For the first time since he can remember he was on level ground with his peers and he couldn't wait to face them as equals.

The ceremony lasted a while, but as the last name was called and the clans took their places, a hurried hush swept over the hall. The Alpha rose again to speak, "Thank you, friends. Today marks the start of-"

"I present my son as a challenger."

Somewhere, hidden in the crowd, a strong voice interrupted the Dog General and a stir overtook the patrons. The familiar tone shocked Sesshoumaru's blood cold and his young heart sank when the speaker was finally identified.

To the right hand side of the hall, where the Chuujitsu gathered during events such as these, Tamotsu stood tall with his son proudly at his side.

To Sesshoumaru's understanding, there was an unwritten rule against Chuukitsu members challenging the current heir- it was why he had trained so adamantly with them. Yet, here was his favored, revealing to the whole kingdom he believed Sesshoumaru unfit.

The Dog General was clearly shocked, but after a quick moment he rose, never taking his eyes away from his right hand youkai. "Tamotsu… Why?"

The hushed gossip quieted for a reply. Pain swept over Tamotsu's gaze, but his shoulders lifted higher as he said, "I believe your heir might also carry your certain… taste for the unworthy."

The gasp rung throughout the great chamber and Sesshoumaru felt his face grow hot with anger, but with one seperate sound his attention shifted. It was minute, and he was the only one to notice, but the small break in the Western Lady's character was enough to shake his foundation.

And all she did was stifle a sob.

Sesshoumaru was stunned to see her stoic face as fragile as porcelain and a hot tear drop from her cold eyes. The years of feeling disconnected from her shattered in the one moment they shared the same sense of loss. He was not the only one neglected and mislead.

His life was not the only one set aside for the sake of his father's secret desire.

Instantly, he was caught in the flurry of the mob mentality. Sesshoumaru's demon blood shifted the color in his eyes and a thought betrayed every logical ideal he held for the ningen race. How dare his father bed a lowly human. How dare he bring shame upon the family, the West… His mate… His son…

He turned back to Tamotsu, fury motivating him. "I will accept your challenge…"

His father tried to cut in, "Sesshoumaru-"

"AND," the prince interrupted, "I will silence this malcontent. On my honor, when I conquer the challengers here, I will regain your loyalty."

The crowd silenced, awaiting Tamotsu's reply. After a long pause he finally smiled, bowed to seal the trial, and walked with his son out of the hall. Many started murmuring, taking guesses why he seemed pleased with Sesshoumaru's response, but the prince did not wonder. He was not demanding allegiance. Because of his father, he was no longer owed that. Instead, he humbled himself and vowed to regain all that was lost. In one statement, he not only accepted a challenge to his future as Alpha, but took on another daunting task.

He turned from the crowd, avoiding the eyes of his father, and softly brushed his hand on his mother's shoulder as he passed.

Sesshoumaru would have to earn the respect of all those who no longer held it for his sire, face the judgment of those who were now critical of their line, and fight his way back to his proper place in life. When he came out victorious, it would prove his competence as the next Western Lord.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

That night there was to be a traditional feast, yet Sesshoumaru did not look forward to the suffocating atmosphere and unavoidable prying that was sure to be a large part of his evening. This event marked him as fully mature, and he truly looked the part, but inside the turmoil was tearing away at him. After the fiasco this morning he felt like escaping into the trees to whisper his fears into the wind, knowing Miko would be there to catch them. In fact, he did not notice the hour until his mother came to his chambers to ask which noble daughter was to attend the dinner with him.

"I will have none of them."

She sighed, an uncommon gesture, and tapped her fan against her open palm. "It is expected of you to start showing interest in at least one female."

"I tire of others' expectations."

"That surprises me," she walked towards him, taking a seat in Miko's favorite spot, "Since you so often exceed them."

Sesshoumaru was unsure how to respond, especially after her small break in character this morning. Never had she given him an outright compliment, at least not without explaining how it would benefit the Western Land.

Again, she sighed, and he began to feel the same connection from earlier when they shared a similar sadness. Her eyes were sharp, but not guarded. Her form slackened slightly, her melancholy apparent, and she was confiding in her son. She seemed almost… human.

"You were impressive this morning, and very honorable in a situation that could have shattered such important qualities. I am proud of how you handled these... _affairs_."

The prince remained silent. This was a side of his mother he had always wanted to be a part of. She was open, accepting, and familiar. But, now he only felt uncomfortable. She was also vulnerable, and Sesshoumaru did not know what to do.

As if coming back to life, the Western Lady sharply inhaled and looked back to her son. "I apologize for the burden this has laid upon you."

"Your apology is not necessary. I do not lay fault on you."

"There are always two sides to every story, and I do not feign innocence." Sesshoumaru's brows wrinkled, but she turned away. "Do you insist on attending the feast alone?"

He nodded and felt the distance between them growing once again. He wanted to reach out for it again, but knew he chance had passed.

Gracefully, she iced over and rose. "Watch your behavior, as others will taunt you. I do not want abhorring manners to become family tradition." Without his reply, she walked out, leaving the door for a servant to close.

He sat in silence for several moments before preparing himself. The fine silks felt like chains in the weight of all that had happen, and what is yet to occur. His mother had faith in him… He never knew. Now, he only wished he would not let her down, let alone the rest of the world.

"You really should bring a date."

Sesshoumaru's head tilted back and eyes slid shut. Just having Miko there restored part of his confidence. "I think I will."

"Oh!" She was playfully shocked. "Who is the lucky lady?"

With a smirk, he faced his friend and held out his hand.

A short while after they were walking arm in arm down the hall. The room far ahead was loud with splendor, yet he knew he would get almost no enjoyment from tonight. Bureaucracy and diplomacy rarely allowed it.

"What's wrong with the other females?" Miko asked.

"They do not compare."

"But I am you…" She stopped walking for a pace, causing Sesshoumaru's steps to falter slightly. "Wow, Sesshoumaru, you can be really vain."

" _Tsk_ , that is not my logic."

"Ooooh? Please, then, tell me." She was teasing him, and the light conversation was calming his mood.

He stopped completely and looked down at Miko. She was almost fully grown, yet barely reached the top of his shoulders. The jet black hair that usually hung down and free was pulled up in a simple bun, her bangs already loosening from their hold. Her bright eyes were open, honest, and warm. He almost could not stop himself from stroking her cheek. "These bitches remind me of winter. I wish to always remember spring."

Miko rolled her eyes. "How poetic." They continued walking, closing in on the door to the party.

He grinned slightly. "You are overly critical."

"Well, _you're_ narcissistic."

"And you, dear Miko, are…" He meant to keep teasing her, but their game shifted when he caught her coy smile that he had never seen before. His breath caught as his chest rumbled. She was facing him now. Her cheeks were pink, her lips full, and her breathing quickened. The moment caught them both, and he did not realize they had stopped walking until his hands were gliding up her arms. Unconsciously, he slowly pulled her to him. "You are…" It was a whisper this time, their faces were close, and he could feel the heat of her skin on his cheeks. Or was that his own blush, since she was only his imagination?

It did not matter. Her eyes fluttered closed, her weight leaned against him, and…

The shoji screen slid open and the servants bowed, keeping their eyes to the floor. Everyone inside was busy with each other, so no one witnessed how the lordly demon at the door was thrown off guard, looking for a partner that seemed to disappear into thin air. It only took a minute to compose himself and walk into the room, but throughout the night his lips felt cold and his arms empty. There were endless introductions and he was forced to contribute to a lot of small talk, but his mind was mainly occupied wondering what an imaginary girl's lips would taste like.


	27. Chapter 27

I don’t own anything Inuyasha.

…

Though festivities were uninhibited, the unrest was not settled. Gossip spread from the castle gate to the borders of the Western Kingdom. The accusation, the challenge, and the estranged relationship between father and son were now common knowledge. It was true, Sesshoumaru had not spoken with his father since that first day, nor did he care to. The pressure on him since infancy rose up, threatening to swallow him whole, and nothing his father could say anymore would make him feel like he wasn’t drowning.

The castle remained energetic for the week it took to determine the final challengers. The combat styles and tactics varied greatly among the competitors, but in the end it came down to three.

Bear youkai were growing in numbers by their northern borders, and one was proven strong enough to challenge the alpha house. Daichi was smart and bulky, but slow. He made up for it by anticipating his opponents’ moves and favoring the kusarigama at his side.

Kimiko was lithe and cunning. Her graceful motions turned the enemy against themselves while she hardly had to land a blow. Also, she was extremely skilled with the duel dao swords. Her ibis heritage gave her the use of transformation, which she used to confuse her target. Sesshoumaru became increasingly anxious to fight against her.

The crowd favorite, however, was Tomatsu’s son, Osamu. Now completely out of his father’s shadow, Osamu shined in combat and Sesshoumaru vicariously was given a taste of what it would be like to be revered for your abilities instead of bloodline. The inu was fast and hits were pointed, wasting as little energy as possible. He could evaluate the foe quickly and countered most weapons efficiently. Truly, he was a worthy rival, and like Sesshoumaru, preferred the katana as well.

Over the course of the next three days he would face each one in front of any who cared to watch. Of course, no one would dare to miss a moment.

The long years leading up to this rite of passage were not clamorous, but quiet and ordinary. The morning of the first battle he awoke feeling like Miko had just left. Maybe she was in his dreams, but he could not remember them and the feeling did not leave him. Whenever he turned a corner it was as if he had just missed her. The teasing drove him to wander the grounds. Her presence nagged at him, wishing he could quell his stress with her embrace. She was there, but he could not see her. Perhaps he did not need the distraction, but wanted her more than ever.

His breakfast was light, his warm-up soothing, and the feeling of Miko nearby kept him anxious.

That was, until the first fight started.

His movements were automatic, but his head felt two steps behind. There had been too many distractions between Miko acting incorporeal and his father's misgivings. He had concerned himself with far too many needless details that the young inu hadn’t realized the effect. The bear struck hard, utilizing the double ended weapon with precision, and in one lapse of concentration, as he wondered if Father was even watching, he allowed the sharp edge of Daichi's sickle to slice across his cheek.

The burning took over and cleared his mind in an instant. It had been a long time since he was injured in such a manner. He felt the severed skin hang loose and pulse when he gritted his teeth. The metallic taste flooded his mouth over and over. Sesshoumaru steeled himself before untying the sword, still sheathed, from his hip and held onto it like a practice staff.

Daichi hesitated only a moment, clearly confused by his decision, before charging again. The sickle flew and the prince easily avoided it. His challenger held tight to the attached chain, guiding its movements, and rushed at him. Sesshoumaru sprang in closer, aware that the blade was already heading back to him, before thrusting the sheathed sword towards Daichi, tangling the chain and pulling the bear off balance. He took a step to the side, spun to catch the opposing weapon, pulled the adversary closer, and sunk the bear’s own weapon into his exposed gut.

Daichi instantly fell to his knees. The crowd cheered, but Sesshoumaru ignored it. Instead, he unsheathed his katana and held the blade to the fallen youkai’s neck.

“Submit.”

He nodded, the crowd erupted, and the prince helped the first of three to his feet.

.

That night Miko sat next to him on his patio, carefully examining his bandaged cheek.

“It will heal by morning,” he reassured her.

“I know,” she sighed, “But it looks like that would hurt a lot.”

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. “He endured more, trust me.”

“I do.” She smiled, and he wanted her closer. “Hey, one thing I don’t understand is why take out your sword when the fight was over?”

“I revealed it before it was over. For him to fall without me even brandishing my weapon would be a high insult.”

“But a testament to your strength.”

“I have learned this event is not just about my strengths on the battle field, but my ability to maintain proper relations.”

“What a great alpha you’ll be.” Her smile was coy again, and her weight leaned into him, but her gaze settled deep in the darkened gardens.

He wanted to push for more contact or conversation, but the feeling he had this morning left him content with just her presence.


	28. Chapter 28

I don’t own anything Inuyasha.

…

There was a time when Sesshoumaru would sit outside for hours to watch the day die and night bled through in a passive wave of blue and purple hues. When the world was asleep he would remain a witness, his thoughts swaying with the damp gusts of cool winds, and he felt content. Throughout the evening the Prince would remain motionless as to not disturb the peace of a thousand resting souls. He could sense the glimmering stars' ageless impact before the sun would burst through, fading the kingdom’s darkness and nightmares. It was a time Sesshoumaru would dream and be whatever he desired before fate finally asked for what was expected of his existence.

The current drama with his father had sent him in a tailspin of honor and responsibility, but it wasn’t until the battle with Kimiko that he felt the Universe calling.

Kimiko deserved a long, drawn out fight. She was strong, highly capable, smart, and had entered into the contest independent of family ties. Truly, she a remarkable youkai, and Sesshoumaru believed her an admirable female as well. However, their battle was challenging something deep within him. Each movement was a perfect opposite of his own, debasing his every instinctual response. There was no preparing for her and no time to strategize. His katana would thrust forward and she would swipe at his ankles. The green flash of his whip would crack the sky, yet she would be at his back, and they both would jump away not knowing what to expect next.

With every blow and dodge he aged, feeling the weight of fate pressing down on his heart and his childhood dying on the edge of her Dao blades. From the first time she struck, he knew the outcome of this battle would determine his path from now on.

He had spun out of range of her last assault when the crowd collectively gasped. Where Kimiko once was now stood a gigantic oni, still shimmering from her illusion taking affect. It was such a believable likeness and such a commanding power that even the environment around her reacted. As the blue devil barreled ahead, the ground shook and its roar deafened Sesshoumaru. He knew her strength had not increased, but was unaware if he had to adjust the angles of her attacks or assume that this image was not reality, and therefore her true form was still only as tall as he was. He had little time to consider before the oni was on him, bringing down an enormous blade. Instead of countering, he rolled to its left into the strike and used his whip to wrap around the thick trunk of its leg. A feminine shriek rolled out of the monstrous jowls as he pulled, tripping the oni to the ground. Sesshoumaru stood and stared as the dust settled and shimmered with Kimiko’s next illusion taking form. When she finally stood up, he was staring at his father.

It was a clever move to play with his personal life. He thought it would make him fiercer, but even he was shocked by his small reaction. Yet this time he did not wait for her to charge. With a growl, Sesshoumaru struck, leaning away from her left sword as it swung at his head and meeting her right with his own. The metallic clang rang loud between them, and he stared at his sire’s smirk. In the low tone he had grown up with, the Western Lord mocked him. “Does your discontent from me truly yield so little a response?”

Sesshoumaru growled and pushed the ibis away. “You exploit the wrong stressors, Kimiko-san.”

Once again, her form faded. “Then being personal is the wrong game to play with you.” His sire’s silver hair turned raven and his armor gave way to a stark white haori. “Instead of a remorseful enemy, how about a natural one?” Once the full transformation took hold his heart stilled. There in front of him stood Miko in traditional priestess dress. He could not fully compose himself and hoped she did not notice how it had unsettled him.

With a brilliant smile she attacked and Sesshoumaru could not break his glance away from her burning eyes. An urge to hold onto Miko and settle her rage made his muscles ache, but he had to settle for countering her strikes instead. She sheathed the Dao into the carrier on her back and it converted into a quiver and bow. He leapt away, landing on the opposite side of the arena, and tried to calm his heartache.

A whisper trailed in his ear. “It isn’t me.”

His chest swelled with Miko’s voice. It was only now he could see the differences. Kimiko’s eyes were sad and her hair tame. Also, her movements were more graceful than he had ever seen Miko to be. As he jumped from a glowing arrow’s path he noticed that it wasn’t her illusion that took him off guard, but his fear that his secret imaginary friend was discovered, or that by fighting her was he destroying everything she had meant. He remembered sparing with Miko as children, the thrill and fun they shared learning each others’ movements, and started at Kimiko with a new vigor. He understood. This was a test to see past who he was taught hate and realize who the true enemy was.

Kimiko’s frustration grew as her new tactic spurred Sesshoumaru on instead of hindering him. The area sizzled as the glow around her priestess body intensified and the dirt at their feet shook. With a scream, a false blast of purity shot out from her hands. The crowd cowered, though the wave proved to be harmless, but a murky cloud that enveloped the stadium was left behind. Sesshoumaru swung his blade to clear away the dusty haze and he found himself looking into his own eyes. Kimiko had changed into him.

It was then he realized what the powers that be were telling him. She was sent to him for this challenge. Not to fight against it, but to allow it. Once he locked onto his own eyes Sesshoumaru heard the Universe, and it believed in him. All he could do was trust in himself, the way Miko did, and permit fate to take hold. He let go of his control and his body seemed to move on its own. It was incredibly freeing. Blocking her attacks, dancing on the battlefield, flirting with every blow- everything he was ever taught and every belief he held dear were collimating into the fighter he was now becoming as he let himself loose. All he had to do was fight the only person truly holding him back; himself.

She charged, the stripes on her arms breaking into jagged slashes with the tight grip on her favored blades as she brought one down on him. Instead of connecting once again with his katana, he moved in close, grabbed her wrist, and broke the small bones within. His voice shouted in frustration through her illusion as she dropped the sword and swung the other. Never would he consider releasing his own weapon, but the weight of it left his hand without a second thought. Panic raced through Kimiko’s false golden eyes as the true Sesshoumaru grabbed onto her other arm and twisted both of her arms behind her back. Her body pressed hard against his. Her chest jutted forward and he could fell the softness of her breasts give way and the hard muscles on her stomach shake from her rapid breathing. He now understood the full capacity of her shape shifting power to be visual only, but was taken off guard by the heat and scent of her. Other than Miko, no female had ever been this close to him, and his friend had no true form to share this experience. Her illusion dropped in a graceful shimmer and he was once again looking at Kimiko’s smooth face, sharp nose, and round eyes. The salt off her skin mixed with the perfume of bath oils and the sweetness of her own scent. Her breath brushed against the tiny hairs on his neck and stung the scratches from their battle. He looked down into her eyes as both their chests rose and dropped together with each inhalation.

Through his breathless pants, he commanded her in a low voice. “Withdraw.”

“I would think you should prefer me to submit? Perhaps, even bow at your feet?” Her tone carried a hint of mirth that only females could toy with and she dropped her head slightly, exposing her neck as a taunt.

Sesshoumaru only glanced at the naked skin for a moment. “You are acquiescent, Kimiko, but not meek. I would not dare tarnish such an admirable quality.”

She smiled at him. It was not coy like Miko’s, but feminine and fierce in a way that stirred his blood. Her shoulders dropped and her last weapon fell to the ground. Cheering overtook the crowd, but Sesshoumaru waited another moment before liberating her arms. Kimiko nursed her shattered wrist while commending him. “You will be a fine Alpha.” She had lost the flirting tone, but her levity remained.

“From you,” he stood straighter and offered a sly grin back, “I will take that as the highest compliment.”

.

That night, Miko came to him after he washed and dressed. Without any words they embraced and he could not compare it to the way Kimiko had felt in the same position. Miko was small in his arms, but he felt them overflowing and he closed his eyes to imagine her warmth invading him.

“Father was not there today.”

Her voice was muffled in his chest. “Where did he go?”

“No one will say, but I fear the worst.”

“The Dragons?”

Sesshoumaru stilled. That thought had not even occurred to him. Since when did he believe ningen to be a worse enemy than dragons? Or a tryst more deadly than a battle?

Miko pulled away to read his face. “What’s wrong?”

He sighed deeply and watched as she started to glow in her apprehension, then pulled her close again. His father had been absent, but she had been there with him. “Thank you.” His tension waned and he went to stroke her hair, willing the feel of her dark locks into his imagination. She melted into his embrace until she disappeared completely. 

...


	29. Chapter 29

I don’t own anything Inuyasha.

…

Once, when he was only a baby, Sesshoumaru fell into a river.

It was not very strong, but the current was capable enough to whisk the puppy downstream.

Sesshoumaru could not remember how cold he was, or how each yelp was stifled by waves, but the Black. He remembered the way his bones froze, his heart seized, and the Black that completely erased his mind. In the fog of his fear and frantic flaying only one thought escaped the Black, only one thing about his existence mattered, and it repeated like a mantra as he tumbled with river rocks and swallowed nothing but water.

Live.

Live.

And he did.

Later, what made him stand out in his years of training and childhood scuffles was the lack of restraint in his actions. No one knew the reason he had never been afraid was because that feeling had failed to return. It haunted his nightmares for a century afterwards, but never again did Sesshoumaru sense his mind slip into that pit of desperate survival instinct.

Until now.

The crowd was uproarious as Osamu and Sesshoumaru took to the battle ground. The prince could feel his challenger’s anticipation down to the marrow of his bones. Toe to toe, their stiff bows and respectful acknowledgements did not hinder the merciless glint in their eyes. They took their positions, the gong crashed, and both inus immediately held nothing back.

No matter how often he spun or how cleverly he dodged, Osamu was there. His weight bore down on him every time their katana rang high and sorrowful melodies as they clashed over and over. His fingers bled from the force and vibrations of each attack. The mangled ground beneath them kicked up dust that burned his eyes. Sesshoumaru would grunt as he pushed back. Osamu growled in frustration. Both seemed to be equally matched.

As they fought, indifferent to the destruction they caused, neither could get enough air. There was no banter between them, or taunting threats, just panting and the roar of the fight.

Osamu moved into his left. Sesshoumaru stepped into the blow and brought his sword to parry, finally pinning his challenger’s down. Side by side, they strained against the other and the vigor bled from their hands and down the edges of their blades. This was the opportunity he was waiting for. He only needed a moment, that one fraction of a second, where he could release a grip and dig Dokkasona into the brown inu. There! He was readjusting his grasp! Sesshoumaru aimed for Osamu’s neck and shot out his hand.

He evaded, and took advantage of Sesshoumaru’s weakened hold. With a heavy grunt his sword lifted, thrusting both weapons up and sent the prince’s flying away. Sesshoumaru paled. Never had he be disarmed before.

He was able to catch the grin in his opponent’s eyes before he flipped away, barely avoiding the claws at his neck. His sword was gone, his enemy confident, and he was tiring. For the first time the entire battle he breathed deep and waited. Amongst the cheers, Osamu charged again with a laugh behind his growl. The sword came down, Sesshoumaru side stepped to the right, and, in the most unlordly fashion, drove his balled fist into the smirking face. Osamu angry screams flew away with him as he slid against the ground.

The audience gasped at the audacious and barbarous move while Osamu spit blood in the dirt and stood to glower at the silver inu. In response, Sesshoumaru extended an arm, called up his youki, and let his whip fly as a challenge.

“A trick up your sleeve, Sesshoumaru?”

“Hn,” he answered, and benefitted from the pause to catch his breath.

Osamu chuckled and Sesshoumaru thought if they had met under different circumstances they could have been friends. Perhaps, after this, they still could be.

The bright green lash trailed around him in violent, graceful paths as they both tore towards the other. He was encased within the shell it created and stared down Osamu in flashes as it whipped by his eyes. The fractured stop-motion view of his opponent was disorienting. At once, they were right on top of each other. The whip ran across his vision again, he steadied to attack, but when it cleared Osamu was not there.

Sesshoumaru had miscalculated Osamu’s speed. He had weaved through a hole between the whip’s barriers and was now swinging his sword from his feet. Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened. Though there was no time to react the moment lived for an eternity. The blade was coming to slash him across the gut and there was nothing he could do.

Then, the Black. From somewhere deep in his memories the same panicked feeling crept up his spine and settled uncomfortably at the base of his neck, but it was not coming from him.

Miko was afraid. Whatever their link or whatever she was, her mind now played out in his. Her voice screamed soft and scared and he embraced it as his own.

Live.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, held on to Miko’s plea, and pushed off his feet. His muscles tore as he jumped to dodge, straining himself to move faster than what should have been possible. The chipped edge of Osamu’s blade ghosted against the stripes at his hips and, for a fragile second, he believed himself safe.

But the sword caught his thighs and, against the unforgiving steel, they split open with ease. The pain exploded in his head. His howl filled the air and he fell in a heap to the ground that was already saturated with blood.

Osamu lifted the blood sodden weapon in the air, but addressed the crowd instead of taking the heir’s head. They cheered him on, most still trying to assess exactly what had just happened.

The pain blossomed in his legs and Sesshoumaru looked up, the effort blurring his vision, to witness Osamu gloat. He wanted to hang his head as he felt his future crashing down, but Miko was instantly by his side.

“Get up.” 

He had never heard her so resolute or so strong. “This… I…” He was surprised at the lack of potency in his own voice.

“Stop it,” she demanded before kneeling down. “You can do this.” Miko’s hands moved towards his thighs and Sesshoumaru tried to reach out to stop her, but paused once they began to glow.

Instantly, he felt the quickened healing of muscles and skin knitting back together as she hovered over his wounds. “How...?”

“Shhh…” she soothed, and then rested her forehead against his own. He was possibly delirious from the blood loss, but he felt the warmth of her skin and smelled the clean and wild scent of her. Her words danced across him with their close proximity. “Because I believe in you.”

The crowd was no longer distracted by Osamu. Sesshoumaru heard their collected whispers as the slashes clotted and closed. The disbelief that swarmed through them was converting into worship. The power… they said. The amount of strength it would take to recover that fast…

He ignored them to look into Miko. Her eyes were wet with worry, but her fear was love and her confidence in him rolled off her in waves. “Sesshoumaru,” she urged, “Don’t just fight to atone for your father.”

“I do not-“ his tone was regaining might.

“I know,” she interrupted, and he let her. “Just listen.”

His exulted attacker turned his attention back to Sesshoumaru when his audience did. Color was returning to the prince’s face and hope was in his eyes. Angered, Osamu rushed in again, no doubt admonishing himself for not taking the killing blow when he could have.

Sesshoumaru was aware of his approach, yet did not tear his eyes away from Miko. She smiled, and continued. “Win because you deserve to- because no matter what challenges you this is where you belong. And,” with the coy smile he was becoming endeared to in her voice… “Selfishly,” she leaned in and whispered in his ear, like an intimate secret… “Win for me.”

His thrumming heart roared in his ears and his face flushed. Their cheeks brushed together before her lips left their mark on his stripes and she faded away. Already, he felt the rush of new adrenaline pumping in his veins.

Win for me.

Osamu’s blade swung. Sesshoumaru gripped onto his arm, pushed off with his still sore legs, and threw the dog across the stadium. He unfolded himself completely from the ground and reveled in the fearful acknowledgement from those watching and the heated glare of his prey. Then, he blinked and his eyes bled red. Not from anger, but from the victory he already knew was his. White fur began to sprout from his arms. His face elongated, stressing the smirk that stretch across his stoic features, and his teeth barred as they dripped poison. Sesshoumaru rose up, towering, and let out a fantastic roar once the full transformation set in. He felt free.

In a flurry of youki, Osamu transformed as well. His brown, sleek fur glistened in the early afternoon sun and barks entangled in Sesshoumaru’s own. Growling, he pawed the ground and gritted massive jaws.

Sesshoumaru chest swelled and he charged forward. Again, a mantra replayed itself in his mind, but it was not a desperate call for life from some deep dark hole of dread. It was a cheerful voice from a sunlit field that spoke of promise.

Win.

Win.

And he did.

…


	30. Chapter 30

I don’t own anything Inuyasha.

…

The whole castle was joyous and the chatter of eager and inebriated kinsman floated lightly with low beats of rhythmic drumming. Although their high spirits were in his honor, no one noticed that Sesshoumaru was not in attendance. Inside the shiro, his footfalls were dampened by the joviality outside as he walked down the dim and empty hall. He valued the seclusion and the path towards his chambers was exactly what he had wanted; an escape.

He had rushed through bathing and was surprisingly still sore from battle. The tightened scars on his thighs protested his pace. Several bite marks were still fading from his shoulder. His hands were tight from exertion, but they still twitched in anticipation. He had to see her. The imminent confrontation with Miko had been a long time coming, perhaps more time than he was willing to admit. But, after what had occurred on the battle field Sesshoumaru could not put it off any longer.

No matter how apprehensive he was for the dream to end.

Upon reaching his rooms he had quickly found Miko. She sat where he imagined she would be, at the small tea table, but he was not entirely sure it was because he had wished it. Beaming, Miko looked up to him from across the way. “I can’t believe you punched him in the face!”

He remained quiet and her smile dropped. Slowly, he slid the door closed behind him, not wanting the sharp sound of the wood clicking together to disturb his thoughts or frighten her away. Calm, and muted, he skipped any idle conversation. “What are you?”

Her shoulders tensed and her tone was cautious. “I thought we knew.”

“I believe,” his lip curled, “we might have been mistaken.”

A faint boom of fireworks echoed in the room. She clutched her chest and gave him a questioning look in response, practically pleading for him to make his mind known.

He took a steady breath to strengthen his resolve. “You assisted me with my studies when I was younger.”

She clicked her tongue in an insulting, nonchalant manner, and he watched the rigidity release from her body. His did not. “You probably knew those answers already.” With a wave of her hand, he almost had believed her influence over him a matter of little importance. “Besides, I thought you can link with someone-“

“I believe it was through you,” he coldly disrupted.

“Well,” she rose and tried to reason, “I am a part of you.”

Sesshoumaru walked towards her. “Yet, you can no longer tell my thoughts.”

“Maybe that’s because you’re so guarded.” She met his condescending tone with her own as she approached him closely, only the slightest bit of hesitation in her step. They stared at each other in the dark room.

“You healed my wounds.”

Pride glossed her eyes, even if there was irritation in her posture. “Maybe you are just that powerful.”

He was suddenly very aware of their propinquity and the isolation of the room. The heat that had occurred between them earlier rose again when he remembered their abandoned kiss. “… Outside the feast…”

He didn’t need to clarify. “I already told you,” she chided, but her voice had softened, “You are a narcissist.”

“Miko-“

“What?”

His chin lifted. “What are you hiding?”

“Nothing, Sesshoumaru.”

They stood silent, regarding each other, and it reminded Sesshoumaru of a day long, long ago when she appeared to him in the dojo and he learned the nature of her existence. He was just a child then. Imaginary friends were still possible. And acceptable. The fantasy that was ‘her’ had been inappropriate for ages and his grip onto her spirit was a weakness of character that had blinded him from the truth. He could not fool himself about Miko any longer. “What are you?”

“I’m here.” Her cheeks flushed. “Isn’t that enough?”

She was here, but was she? Had she been anyone else, he would have resented them for being so close to him. Yet, it wasn’t natural for her to be anywhere else. If she were authentic, it would only take a small movement for them to touch. But her breath didn’t heat his skin. She gave off no aura and he could not grasp any physical evidence she was there at all. Her appearance presented itself as a fruitless promise. Miko was this close, looking up at him for acceptance, and representing everything he had found lacking in his life. He suddenly realized how unfair it all was and his insistence shattered.

‘I’m here. Isn’t that enough?’

His voice dropped. “No. It is not.”

Then she was in his arms.

And it was shock that stopped him.

Sesshoumaru had wanted to crush himself against her, but once his hand slipped behind her head and pulled her closer, he had to pause. Miko was… warm, and soft, and corporeal. Her surprised expression was heightened by her blush and he could feel her heartbeat in time with his, thrumming harshly in the anticipation. She had always been genuine, but in his arms she was real.

His reticence had sweetened the tension and he was thankful he got to see her lips part at his touch and the way her eyes, shyly, begged him not to stop. Cautiously, he leaned down, the tentative move betraying his need for a moment he had waited the entirety of his life for, and then his lips were on hers.

The world disappeared. Sesshoumaru thought about the little girl that cured his loneliness and the women that was now pressing against him, and he lost himself. With his hopeful desire, Miko’s presence blossomed against his kiss and her frame felt tiny in his fervent arms as all distance between them vanished. He did not have to fantasize how her hair felt gripped in his claws, or what her mouth tasted like, or the way her moan vibrated through him, because as they clung desperately to each other she was truly, completely, alive. Her clean, wild scent washed over him with her clumsy and anxious explorations. Trembling, the heat of her reached him through their clothes and his touch travelled ardently across her soft skin. Her little hands were strong, her hot breaths made him shiver, and her enthusiasm was infectious. Between gasps, they both savored each other with earnest interest. She smiled against his mouth. When they lowered to the bed, he smiled as well.

The trials he endured were harsh, but he had secured his house and justified his position. His future was protected. Later, there would be rituals and reverence, but, such acknowledgement did not seem to matter now. Miko was real and she was all the reward he needed.

Unwittingly, he had lied, and with each touch and soft moan he elicited Sesshoumaru was taking back his words:

It really was enough that she was simply there.

.

It was late at night and the campfire was almost completely dead when Kagome flung herself up, startled out of a vivid dream. The fading memories felt oddly distant, like it had yet to happen, but at the same time like it had happened so long ago. But, she could still feel the pressure of a mouth against hers, the electricity up her spine as an unknown presence moved to her neck, and powerful hands that gripped loosening clothing…

“Kagome…” The small kitsune stirred next to her, efficiently interrupting her recollection. “You okay?”

Weary, she nodded as she tried to find her breath and shook the soon forgotten images from her mind. “Yeah, Shippo… It was just a dream.”

…


	31. Chapter 31

I don’t own anything Inuyasha.

Please don’t hate me.

…

_The new moon night failed to dull the majesty that his father had always radiated._

_“Sesshoumaru…” the alpha challenged as the coastal winds carelessly carried the scent of fatal wounds towards his son. “Do you have something to protect?”_

.

.

.

.

.

A muted commotion woke him next morning. In his half-dazed state, Sesshoumaru blocked out the shuffling of the castle and attempted to reclaim the contentment it had rudely revived him from. And he had been content; wholeheartedly so. His displeasure rumbled deep in his chest and he rolled over to bring Miko close to his bare body, but was unsuccessful. He reached out again. She was not there. Agitated, he lifted his head and pulled back the covers. Instead of finding her small form curled in ire for the rude awakening, the futon felt cold, as if no one had shared it at all the night before. Even her scent was gone.

Sesshoumaru sank back down and rubbed his eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that she had been real. He could still feel her little hands trailing against him and the soft pressure of her lips. The way they clung and moved and sated each other had the vivid clarity of a memory, not the loose, desperate tendrils of a dream. Still, he felt like it was slipping away.

But soon his concentration was diverted elsewhere. Another bevy of shouting outside his rooms drew his attention and their frenzy had finally hit his nose. It did not take long to discern the cause. With a weary grunt he hastily donned a thin yukata and stormed out of his chambers to march towards his father’s. The servants bowed low in deference, and he could tell they stared at his state of dress, but he ignored them to favor the rushed whispers throughout the halls. There had been some sort of confrontation involving the Dog General and the outcome had caused uncertainty about the stability of the kingdom. He had just proved his own worth yesterday, yet they still felt unsecure. His success and the celebrations from the night before no longer satisfied their concerns. While his footsteps echoed through the shiro, Sesshoumaru wondered what more could his father do to sully the legacy he would leave behind for him.

He knew part of his frustration was fueled by Miko’s sudden absence, but he could not overlook the Dog General’s shortcomings any longer. Perhaps if his father had been present the past three days during the battles this quarrel would have been conducted with more civility, but now he found himself unable to supress his irritation. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth in preparation of confronting his alpha. However, when he slid the shoji open, cracking the wood in the process, it was his mother that stood on the far side of the deep room. Her normally stiff figure was silhouetted by the early morning sun and rested against the threshold of his father’s private gardens. He stilled as instinct chilled his nerves.  Languidly, she shifted upon noticing his arrival. Her silver hair swayed aside, her head turned towards him, and then Sesshoumaru felt like he would break. He was already back in his rooms dressing before the tear that had freely slid down her cheek could hit the ground.

It was childish, but he could still remember the feeling of Miko in his arms and he wished for the dream to last longer. He was not ready to wake up yet, not if that meant facing the reality forced upon him that required he take up arms.

As he prepared, the absence of the Dog General was, at last, explained. Ryukotsusei heard the rumor, saw a flaw, and took advantage. His father had met the other youkai lord in challenge and they had fought not over land, or trade, or power, but because of the human’s bed the inuyoukai warmed at night. According to the small servant that tied down his armor over the white and crimson silk he was now permitted to wear, the battle had rearranged a better part of the Eastern landscape. Sesshoumaru held his breath for the finale, but was not relieved to hear the outcome. The Inu no Taisho had succeeded in defeating Ryukotsusei, sealing him as he was unable to make the killing blow, and sustained serious injuries in the excursion. The most disturbing news was his father did not intend to return to the fortress at all. Instead, he fled to the coast where there was a ningen castle preparing for battle, a human hime crying out for his protection, and a hanyou child with silver hair…

Sesshoumaru rushed towards salty winds and the iron tang of his father’s blood, not knowing what he should do if he got there in time. Unsuccessfully, he tried to keep Miko far from his thoughts while the landscape blurred around him. The cool bedding that morning had felt treacherous and her absence stabbed at his gut. The dizzying dance between his imagination and reality was almost more than he could bear. She had been there, yet not stayed, and he could not reason why until a thought snuck its way into the back of his mind. It was one he did not want to pay attention to, but in the wake of his father’s duplicity he was forced to bring it to light. Perhaps, she was aware of what the day would bring. Maybe, she was with him last night as a distraction. Throughout the history of their long, and eccentric, relationship, Miko had made it seem decent to give into the weaknesses his father possessed. Then, last night he had followed down into dissent with her, effectively making him guilty of the same crimes. He did not know how, but possibly… she was a conspirator.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and tried to ignore the notion, but now the idea would not relent. He was torn between his concern for his father, his longing for Miko, and the disillusionment he at present felt for them both. The terrain under his feet went unnoticed in his haste and, crestfallen, he recalled centuries before when Miko appeared to him in the dojo at the beginning of their odd friendship.

_“I think you are mad at the world because they can't see past who you will be someday."_

He was thrown off by her words and believed them true back then. However, what she had claimed a fault was where his focus should have laid. If he had not felt assured in her presence and perused the predilections she represented, he might have been able to stop this day from ever happening.

 _"You depend on your father to give you your identity and strength?”_ she had asked when Tetsusaiga was created. He remembered the anticipation he had felt to be strong and to take his place on the throne, yet Miko had only made him doubt. _“Did you ever have a choice?"_

Sesshoumaru felt manipulated. He did not want a choice. Yet, she made him question so much, even the validity of the decision his father was now going to die for. When she was with him he would allow himself the lenient wonderings of a tolerant ruler, like his father.

 _"Who knows, Sesshoumaru,”_ Miko said when she had comforted him about hanyou. _“Maybe one day your father will change his mind."_

The muscle in his jaw flexed painfully. Because of her influence, the conversation about mates turned into a lesson on hanyou. He remembered he had wanted not only battle-prowess to be significant, but his mate to mean something as well. He had wanted it to be Miko. She claimed to be from him- a vision of every warm tendency he was not allowed because of his station. She had become a friend he had been denied and a love he was conflicted for accepting.

 _“Does that make Sesshoumaru the spring?”_ she had teased him. She had always teased him, but now he saw it as condescension. In his desire to hold onto a childhood comfort he had been ignorant to ignore the con she had played on him. He was never supposed to be the spring, with its warmth and rebirth; its forgiveness and gentle nature. However, he had accepted it because that is what she always was.

 “ _Well, duh,”_ she spoke in giggles. _“I’m a part of you.”_

 _"A different part of me,"_ he had reasoned so many years ago.

Miko had smiled warmly at him then. _"The part you can't always be."_

Now, understanding the consequences and depths of her deception, it was a part of him he no longer desired.

Craggy rocks began to litter the ground and he jumped to soar in lieu of running the remaining distance. His target was just on the horizon and he steeled his expression once intolerance conquered his heart and he felt completely cold inside.

Sesshoumaru expected his father would be aware of his approach, so when he slowed his speed and landed quietly a ways behind him, there was no need for a greeting.

The Dog General did not even turn to look at him. Steadily, the blood dripping from his wounds pooled by his feet, but he appeared unaffected by the wet, soft, squishing sound it made. His kimono bore purple designs instead of the traditional royal red, as if he was already withdrawing his claim on his status.

The prince felt stuck in a daydream, because certainly this was not to way this was supposed to end. “Do you insist on going?”

He expected his father’s voice to sound somewhat defeated, but he had never heard it so convicted. “Do you intend to stop me, Sesshoumaru?”

Initially, that was his intent, but now being subjected to his resolve he knew there would be no point. “I will not stand in your way.” His sire has chosen a course that led to his destruction. Nothing could stop that now. Yet, he still stood proudly on the cliff’s edge, secure in his reckless decision that had spoiled all that was important to his son. Sesshoumaru recognized his father’s undoing foreshadowing his own mistakes, and he internally vowed to never allow that happen to him. “However, you must entrust the swords So’ounga and Tetsusaiga to me.” Pointedly, he did not request Tensaiga. His sire could wield his wayward heart on towards his death.

“And if I refuse, will you kill me, your own father?”

To dominate control over the future… Sesshoumaru was taken aback by his own hesitation, possibly because the answer could have been ‘yes’. But, even looking at him now as the blood stained his visage he didn’t see a fallen king or a weak-willed demon. He saw the youkai that taught him to hunt, to fight, and to listen. For every poor choice his father had made, there was a memory that made him an idol in Sesshoumaru’s eyes.

The prince could hear the small smirk in the General’s tone. “Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power, my son?”

Power would ensure he would never fall down the path his sire had. He would no longer be tempted. With the might of those blades, he would become a mightier demon than his predecessor, bringing honor back to his house and stabilizing all that was wrecked for the sake of a tryst. Sentiment and warmth were only weaknesses to derail his goal. Only the strong could be what Sesshoumaru wanted to be. “The path I walk is supreme conquest, and it is power that will reveal the way for me.”

“Supreme conquest…” his father repeated, as if he read his mind.

The new moon night failed to dull the majesty that his father had always radiated.

“Tell me, Sesshoumaru…” the alpha challenged as the coastal winds carelessly carried the scent of fatal wounds towards his son. “Do you have something to protect?”

Of course he did, but this was not what his father was suggesting. It was his final lesson. He was trying to impart on him the importance of allowing yourself to be dependant to something so much you would die to protect it. He thought about his failing kingdom and suffering heart. To perish meant to leave what was left behind vulnerable, and that is exactly what the Inu no Taisho was doing to him. Everything his father wanted to protect no longer had anything to do with the West, let alone his family. His compassion for humans had waylaid his strength and Sesshoumaru would be the one to suffer the aftermath. Compassion, he understood, was a fault. “This Sesshoumaru has no need for such.”

The swirl of youki mixed with the salty breezes as the Alpha began to transform. Sesshoumaru remained still and watched the pelt on his back meld with his shoulders, the armor disappear to allow the thick, silver fur to coat his body, and he soared into the sky before the transformation was complete so as to not crush the cliff side with the sheer weight of his massive form. The inuyoukai howled into the dark night and marched on towards what he wanted to protect, and away from all the things that he was supposed to.

Sesshoumaru remained motionless, seething but still awe-struck. He could join. He could fly off and battle with his father. He could protect what the older demon found dear, and validate his claim, though it went against his own path. Even as the fool was flying off for the sake of a hanyou babe and a demure princess, a part of him still admired his father and desired the chance. He was the demon who fought his way up the hierarchy, without family ties, to become Alpha and mate into his mother’s prestigious line. This was the inuyoukai who created peace within his kingdom with demon and ningen alike. Here was the king who fought many battles and won each, even conquering over the Touran during their attempted coup and standing alongside humans during a Mongol raid. Only he was strong enough to contain So’ounga, to forge Tetsusaiga, and still empathetic to carry heaven on his hip in the form of Tensaiga. He was truly benevolent. And now, here was a chance for Sesshoumaru to stand by his side as equals. He could join and bear witness to his fall and go down in history as a loyal son.

“Hn.”

But Sesshoumaru walked away, concentrating on his new purpose, and ignored the fact that it would be the last time he would ever see him.

.

Words of the Dog General’s final stand reached the Western Castle moments after Sesshoumaru had returned stoned-faced and silent. The others looked at him cautiously, expecting his violent reaction, but he did not feel the need. His father’s death was a surreal inevitability at this point, neither to be mourned nor thought upon and though his demeanor did not express it, he had acknowledged the death, and walked calmly on.

He was more aware of the implications for the kingdom and did not have to hear the gossip to know the nature in which his father’s memory would endure. No one would regal him for past battles. His fatal fight with Ryukotsusei would not be passed down the ages. It would be a story about how a mighty demon succumbed to a weakness most unclean, how his son took the throne too young, and how a hanyou child would forever be his legacy.

There was no point in validating such weakness with a display of sentiment.

Though he had passed the rites, Sesshoumaru was indeed centuries too young to rule. There were many things he had yet to learn, so many questions to ask, and many things left unsaid, but now he would never have the chance. The recklessness of his father’s weak willed heart had successfully scarred the beginning of his rule. There was unrest. There was talk of revolution. There was no Tetsusaiga to keep the fool-hearty in line. There was no Dog General to maintain peace. There was no longer a father to seek wisdom from. The last decade of poor decisions would serve as a memoriam for a long life of victories, yet Sesshoumaru remained passive.

Throughout the day he expected to feel vacant, but he had felt heavy instead. He walked the castle aimlessly, not entirely sure what he would find, and was only slightly surprised when he wandered into his father’s empty study. As he had done so many times before, he idly gazed up the high walls and tried to feel small again. However, with the Inu no Taisho’s life forfeit he could not seem to manage it. Sesshoumaru struggled to imagine his father’s presence; the imposing footsteps down the halls, the hearty laugh he used to bear political meetings, or the obstinate half-grin Sesshoumaru had always found a bit uncouth. He then fruitlessly attempted to envision the praise he never received for succeeding the trials and the argument he had sought after that morning. When that did not work, he looked for Miko in the dark room, even if he only desired the opportunity to spurn her advancements. Her small hands would rest on his shoulders and the soft voice would try to sooth the frayed edges of his hollow remorse, but he would be obstinate and turn her away. He tried to imagine both his father and Miko with him so there would be someone to fight against. As if a bitter reminder, his loneliness swelled when neither of them appeared.

The splinters burned into his skin before he realized the desk was mangled in his hands. The wounds awakened him, heating his blood in an uncontrollable way. His heartbeat hammered in his ears and body shook with adrenaline. His vision fogged with ragged breaths. Sesshoumaru tried to rein in his emotions, but, once released, they refused to be denied.

What was left of the furniture was thrown violently and tore apart the polished floor. The scrolls that lined the high walls scattered as he clawed at them with reckless abandon. Ornate patterns etched in the ancient architecture shattered easily against his anger. This room that once served as a refuge crumbled at his feet and the life work of his sire melted at the desperate tears of his Dokkasona. The thunderous destruction that surrounded him- that was caused by him- was only deafened by the screaming of his soul.

Reality finally settled in his mind. His alpha, his hero- his father- was gone. He could have stopped it. He could have recognized the signs sooner. He was so tied up with his own needs that he had failed to prevent the loss that now plagued his home. Sesshoumaru howled against the weakness that was within him and tried to hide his deficiencies in the cacophony. He was shamed by the selfish actions of his sire, the sincere affections of his own human companion, and the vanity of his sorrow. He snarled and tore and fought against an unreachable opponent until dust covered his lungs, his strength drained, and there was nothing left to do other than grieve.

The following night he slipped into the rich silk of the statured kimono that bore red marking of his house crest. The metal plating that fell heavy on his shoulders constricted his breathing as he purposefully tied it tighter than necessary, as if to keep himself together. With measured, controlled steps he entered the great hall and kept his head high. Sesshoumaru marched through the crowd that bowed at his feet when he passed and his eyes tried not to seek out a meek and mournful Miko that was sure to be in attendance. He could not bit back his growl when she was nowhere to be found and those who could hear the animalistic resentment cowered. His mother, as demanding and graceful as her presence had ever been, stood stoically at the head of the room and acknowledged his approach. Ceremoniously, Sesshoumaru turned back to the crowd and knelt down to humble himself to the service of those under his rule. His head tilted back in order to receive the blessing from the last ruler. It should have been his father. If it was, the demon’s prideful smile would have honored his title as sturdy hands rested upon his shoulders with satisfaction. Except he was gone, and his mother stood above him instead. The crushing ache of the last few days buckled his stoic façade. He looked up to her for solace, or to offer some, but he saw a youkai he could no longer recognize, yet somehow understood completely. Her fragile face had transformed. The sharp repute in her eyes slipped into frigid indifference. Her ritualistic movements were automatic, heartless, and rigid. Winter permanently settled in every facet of his mother’s character and froze any remaining sentiment in her effort to guard against enduring the sorrow or the shame. In the wake of her loss, she should have shattered.

But as she pronounced him king and he watched her eyes die, Sesshoumaru’s heart broke instead.

.

He had refused to leave his rooms in the days that followed and even denied his right to the alpha’s chambers. There was still one matter to address. There was one part of him, a final fault, which could not survive any longer. He leaned against the wardrobe, his claws sinking into the same depressions left behind from the last time he had challenged Miko, and attempted to keep his breathing steady. Finally, she stepped out from a dark corner of his room, as if she had always been there, as she always somehow was, and he could sense her reluctance. “Where have you been?”

“Sesshoumaru,” she began, audacious enough to sound exasperated. “I can’t help it if I am here or not.”

He looked over his shoulder, refusing to release his grip. She was there, fully corporeal once again, but he felt no need to reach out towards her. “You claim it is decided by me.”

She huffed innocently. “Well, it is.”

“No,” he discredited. His tone left little room for argument, but he had no doubt she would anyways. “You have lied to me since the beginning.”

“That’s ridiculous. Wha-”

“What _are_ you?” he snarled, finally twisting around to confront her fully, scratching discolored indentations in the soft wood.

She rolled her wide, blue eyes almost casually. “I thought we already went through this.”

“Not quite. You are as clever with your responses as you were with my manipulation.” He stared down her indignation and resisted falling down the same path that had destroyed so much.

Her presence flickered in her confusion. “Sesshoumaru, I don’t-”

“What **_ARE_** you?” he roared, swallowing the room with his bitterness.

Her body went rigid. “Why don’t _you_ answer that!?” The fire that had lit her eyes so many times, that had captivated him so often, now tried to bore into him.

His lips curled in a snarl. “I do not know _where_ you came from, but I now know you for what you truly are.” She crooked her jaw, but he did not relent. “I would not even disgrace humans by naming you one. You are less than ningen. You are not even real.”

Miko shook, but was venomous, and stormed his way as her little hands balled into fists at her side. “How could you even suggest that?”

“Your apparition is a curse,” he declared and met her half way across the room. The similarities of their positions from her previous visit did not occur to him and the heat between them was far different from before. “You were meant to cloud my judgment, to make me lax in my concerns about the threat against my kingdom.”

Her scent disappeared once her tears started to fall down her angry face, but her voice still held faith in him. “You can’t really believe that.”

Each toxic word he threw at her was corrupted from his pain. “My father’s infidelities will cause countless hardships. More than that, my mother mourns it. And I will avenge it. Like I said years ago, no one is strong enough to withstand the backlash. The fool was proof of his own logic. This hanyou…” he fought against the nauseating sensation the word procured, “has torn this house apart.”

“But,” Miko insisted, trying to reach for his heart. “The baby was born from love.”

He towered over her weakening form. “And the half-breed shall **die** from my hatred!”

“Sesshoumaru,” she pleaded, “don’t do this!”

“Do not assume you can beseech me. Your words no longer matter.” He spoke down to her, demeaning her, as he rode the tide of his fury that had fueled him for days.

“Please…” Her tears were heavy and fell freely. Sesshoumaru could only describe the power of the misery that suddenly racked her body as absolute. “You are pushing me away.”

He turned his back on her, refusing to look at her sincerity. In a dark whisper that was more felt than heard, he demanded, “Then leave.”

The strength in her voice disappeared. “…What?”

“You are a fiction,” he insulted, still avoiding her eyes, “A figment from a distant part of me that has long since died.”

“No, Sesshoumaru,” he had never heard anything more desperate than Miko was at that moment. “I…”

Unwilling to acknowledge her pain, or possibly desiring someone else to share his own, he bit out, “You manipulate my thoughts and make my judgments lenient. I do not know your aim, but I will not let your influence poison me anymore.”

In a last act of self-preservation, Miko squared her shoulders and challenged, “Don’t you _dare_ -”

Sesshoumaru finally spun around to face her and lashed out, crowding the small space where Miko stood. “ **I** ,” The graceful stripes grew jagged the louder he roared. “ ** _Said_**.” His teeth bared, his eyes burned red, and his decision was final. “ ** _LEAVE!_** ”

Her tear-streaked face was close, yet her final gasp did not ghost over his skin, and the fire in her eyes died before she completely faded away. With a sudden cold breeze, and a chill in his heart, Sesshoumaru knew Miko was gone.

Forever.

…


	32. Chapter 32

I don’t own anything Inuyasha.

Unedited.

…

Part 1 of 2: The Centuries before the Girl Who Overcame Time

Two full moons had passed since he had received sovereignty, but it wasn’t until this cold winter night that Sesshoumaru could leave the Western castle. Dusk blanketed the overcast skies and the harsh winds etched across his face as he flew towards the last known hiding place of the adulteress princess. The lordly silks he donned gave no protection against the frigid elements, but the newly appointed alpha’s blood ran hot in anticipation of reckoning his sire’s wrongs with the hanyou babe’s life. The wait had been tortuous, and turbulent.

Unrest had nearly torn the kingdom apart in the days after the fall of his father and the most prominent aspect was the divided Chuujitsu soldiers. Few, Tomatsu included, immediately conferred their allegiance to the young ruler. The others, however, wished to create a more feudal system that was becoming popular with humans in their territory. During the last conference on the matter, he remained quiet while their arguments for adopting such a hierarchy in the West continued for ages. Each once loyal warrior prattled on about the benefits of such a governing rule, but Sesshoumaru saw through their clever plans for what they were.

There was little belief in his competency. He was the youngest to ever assume command. He did not have his father’s charisma or mother’s comfort in affluence. Other than traditional rights, the inuyoukai had to yet prove himself in battle. The elder Chuujitsu recognized these misgivings and sought out a solution which handed them greater power.

The last of the potential usurpers bowed at his final words towards the young lord and took his seat. Every eye in the room was set on him, awaiting his response to such a drastic suggestion. Unbeknownst to all, Sesshoumaru’s heart hammered in his chest, but he kept his emotions hidden behind his practiced, stoic mask. The indifferent gaze he leveled across the room hushed the murmuring crowd before he stood up and darkened his voice. “There will be only one alpha here. Any more discussion of modification will be silenced by death.”

There was a small uproar from the opposition’s supporters. “How can you disregard them so quickly, pup?”

“How do you hope to maintain control?”

“What blade would you uphold your commands with?”

Sesshoumaru growled, and those close enough to hear snapped their jaws closed, but it was the flurry of unfettered youki to his right that silenced the rest of the room.

A feminine snarl resonated from around the tense chamber. “You dare speak against your alpha in such a way!?”

Standing side-by-side in deference to the silver inu was the three who had challenged him for the role. Kimiko had done the scolding, but Daichi and Osamu were the ones to brandish their weapons.

“If we hear another word that is not the equivalent of obedience, it is OUR blades you will answer to,” the bear demon forewarned.

Annoyed with their interference, Sesshoumaru spoke low and dangerously. “I do not need your assistance.”

“We are aware, Sesshoumaru-sama,” Osamu countered, still bandaged around his arm from their battle, before curling one side of his mouth in a friendly smirk. “But you have it anyways.”

Metal upon metal echoed throughout the great room as the fickle elder youkai unsheathed their swords. “And who are you to threaten us?” one bit out assertively.

The three growled back until Sesshoumaru placed a poised hand on the brown inu’s shoulder and answered, “My Chuujitsu.”

The usurpers faces fell and the younger demons tensed as the leader continued. “Other than the few who have already claimed loyalty, you are all disbanded. Return to your homes, share your shame with your families, and if any decide to challenge me…” Sesshoumaru stepped back a few feet to the throne at the head of the room and proudly took his place. “You know where I will be.”

Since then, the settling of the kingdom that began in his home spread throughout the land. Even the dragons of the East, who originally demanded retribution for the sealing of their general, quieted once they met with the threat of Sesshoumaru and the new Chuujitsu leaders. It was winter’s eve when the heightening level of stability allowed him to set out for his pound of flesh in infant blood. The half-breed prince of the west and his ningen mother had taken refuge in a prestigious village on the outskirts of his province. If they believed themselves safe, if the hime had thought his father’s sacrifice would protect them from his wrath, then they were gravely mistaken.

The sweat and smoke of the human city blossomed in his senses and the youkai smiled ominously. His youki reached out to discover the bastard hanyou’s own, but ran into a very familiar aura instead. He stopped short and landed within the thick forest that outlaid his destination to seek it out and was stunned once he did.

The scent that lingered on the blade coursed through him, aching his joints with compunction. Tensaiga, awaiting his arrival, hung from a haphazard note and nail in the trunk of the old tree demon Bokuseno, whom the scabbards for the Inu no Taisho’s swords were carved from. Noticing his arrival, the magnolia youkai’s frustration shook his leaves and splintered his brow.

“It has been quite a long time since we last meet, pup.”

“There has been much to attend to,” he responded austerely.

The old eyes crossed to glare at the sword. “And grieve over.”

“The foolish mistakes of a compassionate heart are not to be mourned.”

“The absence of such a spirit is always worth lamenting.”

Sesshoumaru snorted. “Both are weaknesses.”

“Denying your own fragility is not strength, young one.”

During the pause that followed, the tree did not drop his wise gaze until it was Sesshoumaru who looked away to focus on the sloppy note. “I assume Totosai left you to safeguard the Tensaiga for me.”

The branches creaked as he shrugged. “Begrudgingly.”

“Am I expected to accept this with humility?”

“No, but your grace would be appreciated.”

The inuyoukai glared harshly at the bark wrinkling around the elder’s mouth as he smiled. “You offer your advice too freely, Bokuseno-sama.”

“It is you dogs that seem to seek it out.”

Sesshoumaru huffed as he took down the sword and tied it to his obi.

“Oh,” Bokuseno questioned. “You accept your inheritance, then?”

“I would not deny my father,” the alpha explained. “But will not acquiesce to his wishes.”

The night fell silent in the late hour and the tree sighed. “Visit me more often. Your father had me quite accustomed to canine companions.”

Sesshoumaru did not acknowledge the request in the long silence that followed, and the tree wisely remained passive. The inu snorted again before taking to the skies, but he knew there was much to gain from Bokuseno’s wisdom. He had been one of his father’s greatest confidants. If any demon knew the delicate plans that were weaved before his death, it would be the astute and stagnant magnolia.

Tensaiga rested silently at his side, personifying its new master’s regard. The lesson his sire had wished to impart was disregarded in favor of the bitter knowledge Sesshoumaru chose to heed;

Anything that touches the heart can kill you.

He would keep his father’s compassion sheathed. With a soul strapped to his hip, there need not be one in his actions.

The night grew late before temple lanterns were lit just upon the darkening horizon and the night provided sufficient cover as he traveled directly into the crux of the village’s castle. The humans were closed up inside to protect themselves against the cold, but their presence coated Sesshoumaru in their scent. Feeling soiled, he sneered.

It was not long before timid guards rushed towards him with torches and weapons Sesshoumaru did not even bother to name. Their shaky commands for him to leave the grounds went almost unnoticed. He scanned the crowd, yet his target was not in attendance.

“I seek out the hime Izayori, and the wretched filth her womb produced.” 

There was more shouting for his departure, but all fell silent once he sniffed the air and growled towards the guest wing. Sesshoumaru’s stride was even, though his heart hammered, and the humans who did not part away from his path were left withering on the floor in pain.

The thin wood cracked under his eager claws as he tore the shoji from the entrance. He knew he was acting outlandishly. There were etiquettes to take into consideration and word of what would occur tonight was sure to spread throughout the West, riding the coattails of the previous general’s scandalous death and his own ascension, but the young youkai did not care. He wanted these ningen to know fear. He wanted them to be uneasy. He needed them to feel insecure in their own home, because that is what they had done to him through his father.

The dark blue, billowing robes flowed gracefully over Izayori’s prone form. Her head was bowed in deference, but she deliberately had blocked a doorway with her small frame in a true act of maternal instinct.

“Please, do not kill him,” she immediately begged, bold enough to dare and ask anything from him. “Your father died so he may live, does his sacrifice mean nothing to you?”

Miko’s plea, The baby was born out of love… resonated in the princess’s words, but he had grown habituated to pushing memories of his imprudent, childish illusion far from his conscious thought. Yet, it still ached to do so and compounded his feeling of loss. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth together. “You know nothing of sacrifice.”

Her head lowered further. “I cannot even being to imagine the extent of yours.”

The growl that filled the wide room silenced the meek woman.

Then, from the bulk of her silken layers, a tiny cry rang out. The child was not in the next room; he was hidden in her arms.

The inuyoukai raised a tense hand to attack and tried to keep it from shaking.

Izayori gasped and knees shook. The small, round face of her hanyou babe was revealed in her clumsy and fruitless attempt to back away, and Sesshoumaru suddenly found it impossible to breathe.

The boy looked like their father. Even more disconcerting was that he smelled like him as well.

And the first thought that assaulted him was that his sire did not deserve to have his son slaughtered as an infant.

The dripping clawpoints lowered and the alpha fought to steady his voice. He could not remember the last time he had felt so off-balanced. “Remember, hime, his life is mine.”

She was obviously confused, but took his reserve as a sign of weakness and suddenly felt brave again. “His death may belong to you, Sesshoumaru-sama, but his life will be his own.”

He snorted dismissively and his fangs clicked together. “Then, apparently, the worth of a hanyou’s life has not been fully explained to you.” He could not bring himself to supply death tonight, so delivering indignity would have to do. She balked when he grinned maliciously. “Tell me, how has his reception amongst your kind gone?”

Tears began to form in her eyes. “Then why do you seek out his life if you consider it worthless?”

“It is not his life I am atoning for;” he explained forebodingly. “It is my father’s. If you hold any love for him, knowing the scope of the hate and shame he will face, then the boy will grow up never even knowing the word ‘hanyou’.”

The demon turned to leave, but she called out one last time, clutching the infant into her chest. “Do not discount him so readily.”

“Woman,” he addressed without looking towards her, “do not speak against me again, or his will not be the only death I claim rights to.”

The flicker of fear in her eyes waylaid the remaining strength, and her head turned from the threat demurely. Sensing the heightened tension, the baby began to fuss louder.

“Shh, Inuyasha. It is okay.”

Sesshoumaru chest constricted and youki flared at hearing the name. The waves of his power had only made the babe cry harder, grating on his ears and small sense of sentimentality. The mother tended to his wails and the elder brother took off towards home, knowing somewhere deep down inside he was actually running away.

.

Since their initial meeting, Osamu had become accustomed to wearing plated armor, and the silver youkai did not let it escape his notice that the metal favored weak spots he had exploited during their battle. With a searching sniff to his approaching commander, the lieutenant’s brow creased. “I do not smell blood on you.”

Sesshoumaru glowered, but walked past his friend.

“Why did you not kill the whelp?”

“Why should I have?” the alpha challenged.

His right-hand inuyoukai did not hide the contemplative scowl in his expression. “What sort of stupid question is that, Sesshoumaru-sama?”

The alpha huffed in annoyance. Osamu had clearly grown too comfortable in his position of authority to voice such accusations. It was either that, or the brown inu could sense Sesshoumaru’s respect for his opinion. “I had desired to defeat my father so the power he wielded would be rightfully mine. Since that option is no longer afforded to me, I will kill Inuyasha instead and claim his inheritance. It would have been easy to kill the boy, but it would not have been honorable. This house had suffered a lack of such for too long."

Osamu paused for a step, but quickly resumed their steady pace. “So, that is his name.” The hazardous tension increased as he eventually continued. “A battle with half-demon in place of your sire… You do not believe he will be that much of a challenge, do you?”

“You sound like your father.”

The subordinate smirked indictingly. “And your reluctant hand is reminiscent of yours.”

Servants screeched and the wall crumbled when Sesshoumaru grabbed Osamu by the collar, swung him around, and smashed him through the ancient panels. The brown inu growled out, but his alpha kept him pinned down on the rubble.

“Do not misunderstand, or bait me, Osamu. That hanyou will die by my sword, but I will not dare sully the Tetsusaiga by taking it without a fight. The fang will be mine and, unless you wish to be the first to feel its wind, I suggest you keep your cynical mouth shut.”

Osamu kept his teeth bared, but did not reply during the long moment Sesshoumaru let his words sink in instead of his claws. Finally, understanding the unrest his alpha was currently conquering was enough without his trusted kinsmen adding to it, he tilted his head away slightly to acquiesce. The silver-inu removed himself and continued to storm down the corridor, indifferent if his colleague followed or not.

.

Talk of Inuyasha and the indignity he represented remained hushed in years that followed. However, the day Izayori fell to her inevitable mortality Sesshoumaru had gone to witness what would happen to her hanyou offspring and discovered the boy had already been run out of town. It did not take long to track him down, or the swarm of youkai hunting the child. He caught up in time to see a flash of red, his sire's firerat haori, duck behind a cliff face. He took the opportunity to remain unseen as the boy hid and stood in the hungry lower-demons’ path.

They halted at his presence. “Sesshoumaru-sama!” one addressed. “Surely you do not intend to protect that weakling.”

“You are hardly a demon worthy to judge.”

The group was taken aback. “Sesshoumaru-sama! You will have us believe that half-breed holds more creed?”

“The child carries my sire’s blood in his unclean veins.” His knuckles cracked as his fingers tensed for the fight. “His death is mine to claim.”

“You should not sully your claws on such an abomination.”

“I have warned you once about your tongue.” The first of the horde was suddenly crying out as the alpha attacked, and one by one they fell until only the outspoken one remained. “And now, I will silence it.”

The sounds of swift death resonated in the ravine before him as they fell in a bloody pile. Sesshoumaru looked towards the echoing and saw the wide, terrified eyes of his father looking back. The ears atop the boy’s head twitched, insulting the silver-inu heritage with their tell-tale sign of his soiled birth. The older brother looked down on the frightened boy and gestured towards the demons he had just slain.

“Remember me, half-brother,” he threatened. “This Sesshoumaru will one day be the last thing you see.”

Inuyasha gasped and ears flattened against his head when the imposing presence of his remaining family approached him. With a quick and harsh grip, the first-born lifted the hanyou by the scruff of the fire-rat and brought him close to his face. The tiny growls that escaped the boy’s crooked snarl were barely heard over Sesshoumaru’s continued threat. “And on that day, the fang will be mine.”

The child was clearly confused as he was released to land clumsily against the hard ground. He looked back up and tried to regain his breath, but the inuyoukai was already gone.

Since that day, Sesshoumaru kept a close guard on Inuyasha for Tetsusaiga’s whereabouts. It was only by this coincidence that he happened to witness him growing up as well. The boy was rash, untrusting, and clever enough to not get himself killed. Throughout the years they never again met face to face. Both were cold in their isolation of the world as it served their separate purposes to remain distant. Though, the Earthly Blade never made an appearance, and Sesshoumaru’s frustration bordered on obsession. He dwelled in its loss until precedenting matters within the kingdom began to mount and redirect his attention.

In fact, if it wasn’t for an uprising of cats, he would have been more aware of what was happening in the human village of Edo.

…


End file.
